MILK IS MY SUGAR
by Falyla
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Michael Serpent. NOTE IMPORTANTE.
1. Default Chapter

Salut à tous !

Comme « Snape en vente » est en attente de nouveaux chapitres, j'attaque donc une nouvelle traduction avec l'accord de son auteur.

Cette fic est un gros délire sorti de l'imagination de Michael Serpent, qui a également écrit l'excellent « The Golden Snitch » Pour une fois que nous avons UN auteur qui nous fait du slash, autant en profiter !

Cette fic n'est vraiment pas très sérieuse et j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment. Elle comporte pour l'instant 12 chapitres, le 13ème sera sans doute posté pour Noël.

Je pense mettre en ligne tous les mercredis sous réserve d'imprévu.

Le titre de cette fic m'a rendu perplexe assez longtemps mais Michael m'a expliqué que c'était simplement le titre d'une chanson des Skunk Anansie.

**Titre **: Milk is my Sugar

**Auteur**: Michael Serpent, le lien avec la fic originale est dans ma bio.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR. L'intrigue de cette histoire est à Michael Serpent, je ne revendique que la traduction et son adaptation, si nécessaire.

**Rating **: R (essentiellement pour écart de langage)

**Paring** : Draco/Harry

**Warning **: Cette fic est un **slash/yaoi**. Ce qui signifie qu'elle parle de relations **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous rebute ou vous crispe, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. **Homophobes, passez votre chemin ! **

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

MILK IS MY SUGAR 

Chapitre 1. **Chute de neige.**

Le Jardin Central, situé au milieu de l'école de Poudlard. Un endroit plutôt vaste, un carré de pelouse, entouré des colonnes gothiques placées aux quatre coins. Plusieurs bancs de pierre dispersés tout au long de cette place ouverte. A l'abri du monde extérieur, à l'abri des tempêtes de la nature.

C'était le magnifique cœur vert de Poudlard, jour et nuit.

C'était le treizième jour d'école de la 7ème année de Draco Malfoy. Il était assis sur un de ces bancs de pierre, regardant le ciel, une expression ravie sur ses traits pâles. Il était presque dix heures du soir et le soleil se couchait paisiblement à l'horizon. Les centaines de fenêtres gothiques qui étaient incrustées dans les murs de la forteresse reflétaient son rougeoiement rose-orangé.

Draco bougea ses yeux. Il regarda aux alentours, vers les énormes murs du château qui enfermait profondément à l'intérieur sa petite silhouette par leurs étreintes de pierres. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'horizon de cet endroit, au milieu de ces hauts murs mais il était important qu'il sache qu'il était là. Il était important qu'il sache que le soleil était là.

Draco baissa la tête, permettant à deux boucles d'un blond éclatant de déranger sa vision. Le soleil signifiait tout pour lui. C'était son salut et sa damnation.

- Putain, tout ça…marmonna le jeune sorcier pour lui-même. Parfois, je souhaiterai vraiment être né quelqu'un d'autre.

Draco chercha quelque chose dans la poche de sa robe. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il soupira de soulagement. Attentif dans ses mouvements, il extirpa un petit cube en argent de la taille d'une boîte d'allumettes. Il était froid sous ses doigts. En souriant d'un air satisfait, il redressa son dos, humidifia son index entre ses lèvres et vérifia le vent. Seul un infime souffle picota le bout de son doigt mouillé. Il était si faible qu'il ne soulevait même pas ses cheveux.

- Parfait.

Avec une suprême prudence, il ouvrit la minuscule boîte et saupoudra une ligne à peine discernable de poudre argentée sur son index droit. Puis il porta le doigt sous son nez et inhala toute la poussière couleur de diamant, avec une ferme inspiration.

- Merde…C'est si amer…

Fermant les yeux, il suspendit son souffle un instant, grimaçant légèrement à la sensation de brûlure dans sa tête. Il sentit son corps trembler, le sang dans ses veines se geler. Il eut un mouvement de recul et tomba par terre, couvrant ses tempes de ses mains pâles. Et finalement le soulagement fut assez bienveillant pour se dissoudre en lui, le laissant flotter entre béatitude et libération.

- Oui…C'est tellement bon…Peut-être que je survivrai…un jour de plus…

Le bruit d'un balai qui atterrissait tira Draco de ses pensées. Ça venait de l'allée pavée de pierres qui cheminait autour des quatre côtés du jardin. Draco essaya de décider de quelle direction venait le son, en se levant pour gagner un peu de maîtrise de soi. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui, comme un caribou sans défense au milieu d'une clairière. Son cœur bondit dans sa gorge lorsqu'il entrevit des cheveux noir brillant.

Harry Potter marcha jusqu'à lui, sous la lumière orange, le fixant à la fois horrifié et furieux.

- Oh, putain.

Harry fut aux côtés de Draco en moins de dix secondes. Rapidement, il lui arracha la petite boîte des mains et la soumit à un sévère examen de ses exceptionnels yeux verts. Draco était brûlant.

- Eh ! Rends-moi ça, Potter ! cria-t-il, très agacé, fronçant ses sourcils argentés de façon menaçante.

- Je ne crois vraiment pas, Malfoy ! Tu es fou ? siffla Harry. Prendre de la drogue, ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu es autorisé à faire dans cette école !

- Ce ne sont pas tes putains d'affaires, Potter, ce que je fais ou pas de ma vie ! rétorqua le Serpentard, marchant plus près du Gryffondor. Rends-moi cette satanée boîte maintenant !

- Va te faire foutre, Malfoy ! Je suis très sérieux avec ça ! Dis-moi, à combien de jeunes élèves as-tu déjà lavé le cerveau en utilisant cette came, espèce de putain de dealer ? se déchaîna Harry, agitant le cube dans sa main plutôt imprudemment.

Draco tressaillit de frayeur. Il tendit la main et regarda sévèrement le Gryffondor.

- C'est uniquement pour mon propre usage, espèce de peigne-cul. Je ne suis pas un revendeur de drogue. Je ne laisserai personne d'autre prendre ce truc, même s'ils me le suppliaient en rampant à mes pieds.

- Ouais, et la probabilité de me faire croire ça est à peu près aussi grande que la probabilité que quiconque rampe à tes pieds, Malfoy, se vexa Harry. Je vais droit chez le directeur avec ça.

- Alors, va ! Vas-y et plains-toi au vieux bouc, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Simplement rends-moi cette boîte immédiatement ! Son contenu est très difficile à obtenir et vraiment très cher, dit Draco menaçant, la voix basse et il tenta de lui arracher brusquement le cube.

- Comme si je m'en souciais ! ricana Harry, évitant l'attaque de Draco. En fait, je vais m'assurer que cette chose ne va plus gâcher la vie de personne. Pas même la tienne, mais Dieu sait que j'aimerai boucher entièrement ton petit nez guindé d'un coup avec tout ça et te provoquer une overdose. Alors regarde…Ainsi tombe ta précieuse neige.

A ces mots, Harry tira et ouvrit violemment le couvercle de la boîte, laissant la fine poudre brillante voleter et tomber jusqu'à l'herbe verte comme du sucre glace sur un gâteau.

Draco devint complètement blême sous le choc.

- Aaaaargh ! Espèce de putain d'enfoiré ! Connard ! Tête de nœud attardé ! hurla Draco, bondissant sur le Gryffondor, le frappant à la mâchoire sans cérémonie. Putain de foutu CRETIN !

Harry fut pris par surprise et tituba en arrière, en se tenant la figure.

- Merde, Malfoy ! Cette came fait manifestement de toi un accro complètement cinglé !

- Tu dis que _moi_, je suis un accro cinglé, espèce de fouille-merde ? _Moi, je suis cinglé_ ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu n'es qu'un _abruti_ fini, tu viens juste de détruire, totalement et irréversiblement le reste de mon cycle scolaire ! Tu viens juste de _détruire ma putain de vie personnelle aussi_ ! Je vais aller le dire à Dumbledore ! fulmina Draco.

- _Toi_, tu vas aller voir Dumbledore ? Harry haussa ses sourcils, crachant du sang. Mais bordel, tu divagues ou quoi ?

Harry regarda avec stupéfaction Draco le dépasser et se diriger à grands pas vers le château, marmonnant quelque chose à propos du fait que Harry allait regretter ce qu'il avait fait.

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, le Gryffondor courut après le Serpentard.

A suivre…

Voilà, ça vous a plu ? Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais j'attends vos commentaires quand même.

Gros bisous

Falyla


	2. chapitre 2

**Titre **: Milk is my Sugar

**Auteur**: Michael Serpent, le lien avec la fic originale est dans ma bio.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR. L'intrigue de cette histoire est à Michael Serpent, je ne revendique que la traduction et son adaptation, si nécessaire.

**Rating **: R (essentiellement pour écart de langage)

**Paring** : Draco/Harry

**Warning **: Cette fic est un **slash/yaoi**. Ce qui signifie qu'elle parle de relations **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous rebute ou vous crispe, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. **Homophobes, passez votre chemin ! **

**Minerve** : Tu as raison. Explications plus bas. Bisous.

**Clôtho** : Ce deuxième chapitre va t'éclairer grandement. Bises.

**Lemoncurd** : Voici la suite. Bisous.

**Vici Black** : Toutes les réponses à tes questions sont juste en dessous. Bises.

**Onarluca** : Merci ! La suite est là. Bisous.

**Saral** : Crois-moi, ça l'est ! LOL. Bises.

**Philoue** : Merci pour le compliment mais je te rappelle que je n'en suis pas l'auteur, seulement la traductrice. Bisous.

**Alfa** : J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises.

**Lalouve **: C'est juste ! Et je suis contente de faire partager cette fic avec les lecteurs(trices) uniquement francophones. Bisous.

**Myhahou **: J'ai transmis tes compliments à l'auteur. Ravie que tu aimes le début de cette fic. Bises.

**Namasta** : Elle est là, juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Fébla **: Merci ! Cette fic m'a fait beaucoup rire et j'espère que tu l'apprécieras aussi. Bises.

**Quiproquo** : Je ne sais pas si c'est mon intérêt pour cette fic et ma demande d'autorisation de traduire qui ont remotivé Michael mais il écrit le 13ème chapitre qui devrait être en ligne pour Noël et la suite de Golden Snitch pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire en anglais. Merci d'apprécier mon travail. Bisous.

**Mara Snape** : Salut collègue ! LOL. Merci de rattraper ton retard sur mes fics, c'est gentil ! Bises.

**Oxaline** : Merci ! La suite est là. Bisous.

**Hermionedu69** : Ah ben, c'est tout le sel de cette fic…Bises.

**Zaz** : Si, si ! Toutes les réponses à tes questions sont juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Miss Voldemorette** : Mais non, mais non ! C'est Harry qui croit que Draco se drogue, y a une nuance quand même ! LOL. Explications plus bas. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Salut toi ! Voici la suite de cette fic. Tu as trouvé la traduction de GS ? Bisous.

**Ddy **: Alors, dans l'ordre, cette fic est bien un slash parce qu'on parle de relations entre hommes, ce chapitre est aussi court que l'autre et pour l'instant, pas de lemon en vue mais ce n'est pas l'action qui manque. Bises.

**Maryange** : La suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**N'fertiti **: Il n'y a pas de quoi être perplexe, toutes les réponses plus bas. Bises.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

MILK IS MY SUGAR 

Chapitre 2. **Comprendre que tout a merdé.**

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, entendit l'arrivée de Draco Malfoy et de Harry Potter longtemps avant que les garçons n'entrent dans la pièce. Les échos sourds de deux voix virulentes étaient parvenus à ses oreilles de l'escalier derrière la porte fermée, et à présent, Harry était en train de demander plutôt rudement à Draco si, par l'enfer, il connaissait le mot de passe de l'appartement du directeur. La réplique fut insolente, se référant au fait que Draco était le fils de Lucius Malfoy et qu'il savait tout ce qu'il devait savoir.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Les deux garçons se turent instantanément quand ils virent le directeur, et spécialement son expression exigeante.

- Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur, marmonna Harry. Désolé pour cette intrusion.

Soupirant, Dumbledore les invita d'un geste de la main à s'asseoir devant la table lourdement chargée, observant les deux garçons avec une étincelle interrogatrice dans ses vieux yeux.

- Très bien, quelle est la raison de cette soudaine visite de vous deux ?

- Monsieur le directeur, commença Draco, sautant de son siège et faisant les cents pas comme un fou. Potter vient juste de faire la chose la plus incroyablement stupide de sa vie et je suis à ça de le tuer !

Draco pressa son index et son pouce ensemble.

- Vraiment ?

Dumbledore encouragea le Serpentard à continuer.

- Il m'a vu inhaler le médicament alors il a pris la boîte, l'a ouverte et a tout fait voler dans les airs et maintenant je suis totalement dépassé et je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire demain matin quand je n'aurai pas ma dose habituelle et je vais sérieusement lui faire regretter ça toute sa vie et BORDEL, COMMENT JE VAIS RESTER EN VIE APRES DEMAIN MATIN ?

- CALMEZ-VOUS, Monsieur Malfoy, rugit Dumbledore.

Il regarda le Serpentard haletant avec des yeux inquiets.

- Je comprends que vous avez une sérieuse raison de tempêter et de vous emporter comme vous le faites, mais réfléchissons au problème au calme. Je suis certain que vous n'allez pas mourir.

Harry observa cet échange avec étonnement. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne se sentait plus si sûr du bien-fondé de ses actes.

- Monsieur Potter…Harry ?

Dumbledore parla après que Draco se fut forcé à un calme relatif. Le Serpentard était en train maintenant d'errer sans but dans la pièce, examinant la tranche des livres sur les rayonnages du directeur, essayant de respirant régulièrement.

- Est-ce que tu as compris tout ce que tu avais fait, Harry ?

Les sourcils de Harry se haussèrent.

- J'ai empêché Malfoy de détruire sa vie avec de la drogue.

Le directeur soupira lourdement, secouant la tête.

- J'ai bien peur que tu n'aies mal interprété les activités de Monsieur Malfoy, Harry. La poudre argentée qu'il a utilisée n'est pas une drogue ordinaire du tout. Elle n'a rien à voir avec les narcotiques moldus. C'est un médicament, destiné aux très puissants Veela et demi-Veela.

Harry cligna simplement des yeux. Dumbledore comprit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de continuer.

- Draco Malfoy, ici présent, possède un héritage Veela, Harry. Est-ce que tu le savais ?

- Hum, et bien…En fait, je ne suis pas intéressé par ce qui se rapporte à lui, Monsieur.

Harry rougit, sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

Draco grogna de colère.

- Oui, tu es probablement le seul dans cette école qui ignore cette putain d'information. Et moi qui pensais que le célèbre Harry Potter connaissait bien ses ennemis.

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

- J'ai soupçonné de nombreuses fois que tu n'étais pas entièrement humain, Malfoy, dit-il en réfléchissant.

- Oh, vraiment ? Dis-moi quelque chose de nouveau ! se moqua Draco.

- Je ne voulais pas dire comme ça, dit Harry en faisant la moue. Pas cette fois, du moins.

Dumbledore ne put empêcher une petite étincelle d'émerger dans ses yeux clairvoyants.

- Ainsi, Harry…En jetant le médicament de Monsieur Malfoy, tu l'as à nouveau exposé aux avances de ses camarades d'école. Tu sais de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu…pas vraiment, répondit le Gryffondor, en remuant inconfortablement sur sa chaise.

- Quel con ! ne put s'empêcher de râler Draco. Le directeur est en train de te dire que quand le dosage de ce soir aura disparu, je vais commencer à irradier de charme Veela et tout le monde va devenir dingue de moi et essayer de me bondir dessus, tout le temps et partout, comme des chiens fous.

- Tout le monde est déjà dingue de toi, espèce de crétin ! rétorqua Harry, regrettant immédiatement cet éclat de jalousie. Je veux dire que tu es déjà considéré comme…hum…un canon. Alors… ahem… comment ce petit inconvénient peut changer la situation en tout ?

Draco fronça les sourcils dans sa direction et laissa Dumbledore répondre pour lui.

- Harry, Monsieur Malfoy a un héritage Veela très fort. Comme tu dois l'avoir entendu dire, il est de sang-pur. Ça rend la situation très alarmante. Sans son médicament régulier, il sera la proie de tous les adolescents malades d'amour de cette école. Et j'ai peur qu'au fil des semaines qui passent, ça conduise à un harcèlement sexuel très sérieux.

- Vous voulez dire…que tout le monde voudra violer Malfoy ? s'enquit Harry avec curiosité. Mince alors, j'aimerai bien voir ça.

- Tu le verras, sourit le directeur d'un air affecté. Il faut savoir que ça prend quatre semaines pour se faire livrer une nouvelle dose de médicament provenant du sud de l'Inde, pendant ce temps, je crois que Monsieur Malfoy aura besoin d'une très forte protection. Et la situation étant ce qu'elle est…Je te donne l'ordre, Harry Potter, d'être le défenseur personnel de Monsieur Malfoy durant la période où il sera sans son remède.

- Quoi ? hurla Draco, totalement consterné. Pas question, bordel ! Je ne veux pas avoir Potter sur le dos 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7 ! C'est répugnant !

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Malfoy ! cria Harry. Je ne veux pas être son ange gardien ni même rien de plus proche que ça ! Qu'il se débrouille tout seul !

Dumbledore les regarda par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Je suis désolé, Harry, mais c'est entièrement de ton propre fait. Tu l'as provoqué toi-même. Et bien que je sois effrayé par le chaos que vous deux allez causer en public, cette décision est prise uniquement pour la protection de Monsieur Malfoy. Et vous devrez l'accepter tous les deux. C'est un ordre.

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard furieux.

- Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter. Pas de protestation, les avertit Dumbledore.

- Mais c'est simplement ridicule !

Draco trouva encore le courage de se plaindre.

- Comment savez-vous que Potter ne va pas me sauter dessus une fois que j'aurai commencé à irradier ? Ce serait considérablement affreux et soyez certain que je le rapporterai au Ministère si une telle chose arrivait.

- Harry est naturellement un puissant sorcier, Monsieur Malfoy. En outre, l'animosité entre vous deux est la plus forte chose que j'aie jamais vu. Par conséquent, je doute qu'il puisse vous conquérir aussi facilement. D'ailleurs, je serai très surpris si Harry vous touchait de quelque façon que se soit.

- Putain, tu peux compter sur moi pour pas te toucher, Malfoy, lui assura Harry. Je le ferai même pas avec un pieu de dix pieds de long.

Draco eut la grâce de paraître légèrement offensé.

- Nous verrons ça.

Harry jeta un regard meurtrier en direction du Serpentard.

- Allons, allons, les garçons, fit Dumbledore pour interrompre la dispute qui commençait. Essayez de faire une trêve. Après tout, Draco, à partir de demain, Monsieur Potter devra assister à vos cours, vos déjeuners et dîners et à vos activités de soirée.

- Quoi ? C'est…C'est totalement inutile, Monsieur le directeur, geignit Draco.

- Sur mon cadavre, grogna Harry. Honnêtement, je ne veux pas connaître les activités du soir de Malfoy, laissez-le seul prendre part à ça !

Dumbledore eut un sourire radieux qui agaça les deux garçons au plus haut point.

- Je pense que vous commencerez à voir les raisons de cet arrangement quand deux jours auront passé. Harry, si quelque chose arrive à Monsieur Malfoy, ce sera considéré comme une obligation négligée et les conséquences retomberont sur tes épaules. Et Draco, une fois que la situation deviendra aussi échaufféeque je ne le crains, je serai très surpris que vous ne vouliez pas de Monsieur Potter à proximité.

Draco grogna et croisa les bras. Harry resta immobile sur sa chaise, vaincu.

- Oh, une dernière chose avant que vous n'ailliez au lit.

La voix du directeur résonnait d'une jubilation suspecte.

- Si nécessaire, vous devrez partager le même dortoir. Harry, envisage la possibilité d'emménager dans les donjons dans quelques jours.

Harry tomba de sa chaise sous le choc.

Draco quitta le bureau en jurant de manière très expressive.

A suivre…

Voilà, ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos commentaires.

Gros bisous

Falyla


	3. chapitre 3

**Titre **: Milk is my Sugar

**Auteur**: Michael Serpent, le lien avec la fic originale est dans ma bio.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR. L'intrigue de cette histoire est à Michael Serpent, je ne revendique que la traduction et son adaptation, si nécessaire.

**Rating **: R (essentiellement pour écart de langage)

**Paring** : Draco/Harry

**Warning **: Cette fic est un **slash/yaoi**. Ce qui signifie qu'elle parle de relations **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous rebute ou vous crispe, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. **Homophobes, passez votre chemin ! **

**Clôtho** : Tu t'apercevras vite que Draco a vraiment besoin d'un protecteur parce que quand Dumbledore parle de harcèlement sexuel de la part de toute l'école, crois-moi, il connaît son sujet ! LOL. Bisous.

**Farahon** : Merci ! La suite est juste en dessous. Bises.

**Galouz **: T'as assez bien résumé le problème ! LOL Bisous.

**Onarluca **: Je le pense aussi ! Cette fic est vraiment drôle. Bises.

**Crackos** : Mais il est pas bête, Harry ! Il est plein de bonnes intentions ! La suite juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Namasta **: C'est tout le problème, en fait. Bises.

**OneTakeWatson **: En tout cas, moi j'ai beaucoup ri ! Bisous.

**Manehou **: Cette fic n'est, en effet, pas très sérieuse et l'auteur nous conseille de la prendre comme ça. Bises.

**Lemoncurd **: Ah ! Cette fic nous réserve son lot de surprises. Et merci d'apprécier mon travail de trad'. La suite juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Angelindelacour **: Salut toi ! Comment va ? Ça fait un bout de temps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! La suite est là. Bises.

**Nfertiti **: La suite est là. Bisous.

**LolieShing** : Coucou ! Merci ! Chapitre 3, juste en dessous. Bises.

**Miss Voldemorette** : Et bien ! Tu leur vois un avenir radieux, toi ! LOL. Poudlard en ruines ou un meurtre, c'est au choix ! LOL. Heureusement que l'auteur en a fait d'autres. Bisous.

**Myhahou** : Les chapitres sont assez courts alors je les traduis relativement rapidement. La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Oui, oui ! Ça l'est ! J'espère que tu vas passer un bon moment. Bisous.

**Melantha-Mond** : Merci ! Y a pas de quoi ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite aussi. Bises.

**Shetane** : Non, non, c'est pas louche ! Draco a vraiment des raisons de s'inquiéter de la perte de son médicament, crois-moi ! LOL Bisous.

**Lily** : Ah ben, on n'en est pas encore là ! Vraiment ! En fait, pour l'instant, Harry ne prend pas vraiment les ennuis de Draco au sérieux. Voir plus bas. Bises.

**Lexy-Kun** : Merci pour les compliments ! Pour la trad', je fais ce que je peux mais mes lecteurs habituels savent que je prends pas mal de liberté pour franciser les locutions et les rendre fluides à la lecture. C'est certain que le texte n'est plus aussi fidèle qu'il devrait l'être mais personne ne s'en plaint, je crois. C'est pour ça que mes traductions ne sont pas en français « bizarre » comme tu dis. Bisous.

**Slydawn** : La suite est là ! Bises.

**Fébla **: Géniale, je ne sais pas mais elle est franchement marrante. Bisous.

**Ness :** La suite est juste en dessous. Bises.

**Candy** : Je crois que tu confonds _slash_ et _lemon_. _Slash_, c'est une relation homosexuelle, même juste suggérée, pas forcément explicite et _lemon_ c'est un acte sexuel décrit. Pour l'instant, pas de lemon dans cette fic. Mais des tentatives de la part de tout le monde ! LOL. Bisous.

**Amandaa** : Je ne sais pas si c'est du sadisme mais ça va donner lieu à quelques situations cocasses, crois-moi. Bises.

**Oxaline **: Merci ! J'aime toujours autant qu'on m'encense comme une icône ! LOL. La suite est juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Ddy **: Elle est là ! Bises.

**Evil-angel666** : Merci! La suite est là. Bisous.

**Quiproquo** : Merci ! Merci ! Non, non, je ne suis pas prof d'anglais, mais comme j'aurai aimé, crois-moi. Je le lis juste pas mal et je commence à l'écrire avec plus de facilité, surtout en échange de mails. Mais je ne le parle que très peu parce que je n'ai personne avec qui le travailler et c'est dommage. Enfin…Pour la fluidité du texte, c'est, je pense, d'une part parce que j'écris aussi des fics donc le français ne me pose pas de problème majeur mais aussi parce que je n'hésite pas à franciser la fic au maximum. Donc, on y perd dans la fidélité absolue du texte d'origine mais on y gagne en fluidité. Et d'après les reviews que je reçois, je pense que personne ne s'en plaint. Voilà. La suite est juste en dessous. Bises.

**Minerve** : Qu'est-ce que t'as l'esprit tordu, toi ! M'enfin ! LOL. Tu as raison pour les Veela et l'auteur les a encore arrangés à sa sauce…Voir plus bas. Bisous.

**Sahada **: Ce que tu suggères, c'est dans les prochains chapitres. En attendant, la suite est juste en dessous.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

MILK IS MY SUGAR 

Chapitre 3. **Le cours de Snape.**

Il était huit heures du matin passé de deux minutes. Harry Potter, vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'un pull noir pour jour venteux, se tenait debout au milieu du bureau de Snape dans les donjons. Draco Malfoy était à ses côtés, sa peau curieusement claire comme la lune, ses cheveux d'un blanc plus rayonnant que d'habitude et ses yeux reflétant un éclat lunaire. Ou était-cce juste un tour de son esprit ? Harry n'arrivait pas à se décider parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé Malfoy de si près auparavant.

- Potter, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez grand chose des Veela, c'est exactement pour ça que je vous ai demandé d'être ici ce matin, commença Snape.

Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais. Plus en fait parce qu'il trouvait que la déclaration de Snape était vraie.

- Il est très important que vous connaissiez certains faits essentiels à propos de Monsieur Malfoy si vous devez le protéger durant les semaines à venir. Par conséquent, asseyez-vous et soyez attentif, une fois dans votre vie, poursuivit Snape.

- Et bien, je crois que ce qui _est _plutôt important, c'est de savoir avec quelle sorte de phénomène de foire je vais être forcé de vivre, rétorqua Harry. Alors, je vous écoute.

- Phénomène de foire ? Tu m'as traité de phénomène de foire ? cria Draco, consterné.

- Et bien, manifestement, ricana Harry.

- Les garçons, les interrompit Snape. Cinq points en moins à Griffondor pour insulte à mon filleul.

Draco sourit d'un air affecté. Visiblement il s'amusait de ce cours, sachant que chaque petite minute en serait une lente torture pour Harry.

- Potter, asseyez-vous, ordonna Snape.

Harry s'installa sans se presser dans l'un des divans de cuir du professeur Snape, croisa les bras et attendit avec une impatience croissante. Snape se positionna derrière son bureau massif, essayant manifestement de paraître très autoritaire.

_Bien que_, pensa Harry, _le plateau de sandwiches et le jus de citrouille gâchent un peu le tableau._

Draco sauta dans un fauteuil à côté de celui de Harry, jeta paresseusement ses jambes sur l'accoudoir et bailla. Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller de l'absence totale de crainte que le Serpentard montrait face à son professeur. Manifestement, ils étaient joliment proches. Filleul ? Oh, bien sûr.

Snape jeta un regard furieux vers le Gryffondor.

- Alors, Monsieur Potter…Peut-être serait-il sage de débuter ce petit cours avec les origines de Monsieur Malfoy.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire, il hocha simplement la tête, montrant qu'il était en train d'écouter.

- C'est une coïncidence très rare que Monsieur Malfoy, ici présent, ait hérité de gênes Veela. De gênes Veela actifs, en fait. Si vous en avez entendu parler, ce dont je doute, cependant… Les Veela sont en général toujours des femmes. Actuellement, Draco est seulement le dix-septième Veela mâle jamais recensé.

- Magnifique, sourit Harry, ses yeux vagues de désintérêt.

- Il a hérité ses gênes de Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, qui est demi-Veela lui-même et le seizième Veela mâle enregistré dans le monde. Lady Narcissa n'a aucun héritage Veela, ses liens étant rattachés à la famille Black.

- Comme c'est intéressant, minauda Harry.

- Potter, si tu trouves quelque chose de drôle dans mes liens de parenté…commença Draco, mais Snape lui imposa le silence d'un mouvement de la main.

- Draco, souviens-toi de ce qui se passe si tu perds ton sang-froid maintenant.

Boudeur, Draco reporta son attention sur ses lacets de chaussures.

- Que passera-t-il si Malfoy perd son sang-froid ? demanda Harry, maintenant sincèrement intéressé.

- Tu sais ce qui se passera, Potter, marmonna Draco. Tu étais à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch en 1994.

- Oh.

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

- Ouais…Je crois que je me rappelle maintenant. Les Veela bulgares.

- Exactement.

- Leurs visages…Ils se transformaient en tête d'oiseau au bec cruel et tranchant et ils leur poussaient de longues ailes écailleuses.

Draco regarda Harry avec méfiance, tout comme Snape et Harry trouva leurs expressions confuses si hilarantes qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

- Oh…Merlin…dit-il en reprenant son souffle entre deux gloussements étranglés, le tout-ce-qu'il-y-a-de-plus-séduisant Draco Malfoy se transforme en oiseau !

- Navré de gâcher ton plaisir, Potter, hurla Draco vraiment très agacé, entre les rires bruyants de Harry. Mais comme je suis qu'en partie Veela, seule la partie des ailes fonctionne avec moi. Je ne me change _pas_ en oiseau !

- Mais quand même ! Tu as des ailes qui poussent, s'étrangla Harry. Voyons ça, alors !

- Non, répondit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Faire pousser mes ailes ruinerait ma meilleure chemise et ma cape.

Harry roula ses yeux.

- Honnêtement, t'es tellement snob et vaniteux, Malfoy.

- Bien sûr que je le suis. La guerre n'a pas _tout_ changé, sourit Draco d'un air amusé.

Harry lui sourit en retour, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

- Bien, continuons…

Snape se massa les tempes. Il était manifestement perturbé par l'atmosphère mystérieusement décontractée que les garçons avaient soudainement crée.

- Potter, quand les Veela sont en colère, ils subissent d'autres transformations que les ailes. Ils leur poussent aussi des dents pointues et des griffes acérées.

- Et maintenant, vous allez à nouveau gâcher mon plaisir et me dire que seule la partie des griffes fonctionne sur lui, parce qu'il n'est que _partiellement_ Veela.

- J'ai bien peur que vous ne vous trompiez, Monsieur Potter. C'est la partie _dents pointues_ qui agit sur mon filleul.

- Alors n'essaie pas de me sauter dessus, à moins que tu ne veuilles perdre ta langue, ajouta Draco.

Harry eut l'air dégoûté.

- Je ne te sauterai pas dessus même si tu étais la dernière personne sur terre. Au fond, je me demande si je ne sauterai pas plus volontiers sur le cadavre de Voldemort que sur toi.

- Uh…Mauvaise image mentale, Potter, fit Draco, l'air écœuré. Je ne suis quand même pas _si_ horrible.

Harry s'étonna de ce qu'il avait laissé échapper de sa bouche et eut un haut le cœur aussi.

- Tu as raison – tu n'es pas si horrible.

Snape se massa à nouveau les tempes.

- Alors…Monsieur Potter, en tenant compte de ce qui arrive à Monsieur Malfoy s'il se met en colère, je vous suggère vraiment de bien vous entendre avec lui. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez finir dans l'aile de l'hôpital.

- Ouais, ouais, répondit Harry d'une voix traînante. Il y a encore d'autre chose à voir ?

- En effet, l'avertit Snape à voix basse. Vous ne sortirez pas de cette pièce avant que nous ayons discuté de ce problème. Je ne tolérerai pas votre insolence. Vous avez simplement rendu la vie de mon filleul plus difficile encore à supporter, et j'attends de vous, en tant que foutu Gryffondor et Harry Potter, que vous fassiez de votre mieux pour corriger votre erreur.

Harry se sentit un peu nerveux et un peu coupable aussi.

- D'accord.

Snape s'assit en prenant un croissant du plat qui était à côté d'une énorme tasse de café sur la table. Il le mordit d'un coup et le mâcha avant de continuer. Les deux garçons attendaient en silence.

- Je crois qu'il est sage parcourir vos informations de base sur les Veela. A savoir qu'il y a d'autres problèmes que leurs transformations visuelles.

Harry acquiesça, en jetant un coup d'œil à Draco qui examinait ses ongles.

- Les Veela sont de magnifiques et très puissantes créatures. On les appelle aussi les Esprits du Vent. C'est à cause de leur habileté à contrôler le vent. Ils peuvent invoquer les orages et des tornades et ce genre de chose.

- Alors, si j'étais toi, je surveillerai mon balai lors du prochain match de Quidditch, ajouta Draco.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Je ne peux pas croire ça.

Avec un sourire en coin, Draco agita sa main et appela un petit tourbillon de vent au-dessus de la tête de Harry. Il froissa les cheveux du Gryffondor les rendant encore plus ébouriffés qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement, avant de disparaître au loin.

- Il était minuscule parce que je n'ai pas encore acquis mes pleins pouvoirs. La dernière dose de médicament d'hier soir les affectent encore, expliqua Draco.

Toutefois, ça n'affaiblit pas l'expression respectueuse du visage de Harry.

- Tu as fait ça sans baguette.

- Bien sûr. Les Veela n'ont pas besoin de baguette.

Le professeur Snape avait maintenant fini son croissant.

- Très bien, alors continuons. J'ai d'autres projets que de passer ma matinée complète avec vous deux.

Draco se blottit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et commença à étirer ses doigts. Harry reporta son attention sur Snape.

- Les Veela sont très doués dans les arts de la guérison, et connaissent particulièrement bien les remèdes naturels, c'est pourquoi Draco est si bon en Potions. Leurs instincts les guident et ils peuvent reconnaître les attributs des ingrédients simplement en les humant ou en les touchant.

- J'ai toujours cru que Malfoy était juste un lèche-cul et non qu'il était _réellement_ bon en Potions, marmonna Harry.

Cependant Draco l'entendit et lui lança un regard assassin.

- Surveille ton langage, l'Enfant Prodige.

Snape décida de les ignorer et continua comme si rien n'avait interrompu sa tirade.

- Mais ce qui rend Monsieur Malfoy exceptionnel, c'est qu'il est également très doué en médecine sorcière, avec la capacité de guérir lié à sa magie.

Snape se tut comme s'il attendait un commentaire de Harry. Harry leva ses sourcils.

- Ok, alors il est capable de réussir deux ou trois charmes de guérison mieux que le reste d'entre nous. Et le fun dans tout ça ?

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent, lançant des éclairs de rage et il s'avança agressivement, posant les coudes sur les accoudoirs.

- Deux ou trois charmes de guérison ? _Deux ou trois charmes de guérison ? _Oh, je pense que je peux faire bien plus que ça, Potter !

- Allons, allons, Draco, rappelle-toi ton sang-froid, le réprimanda Snape. Je crois que Monsieur Potter découvrira bien assez tôt ce que je veux vraiment dire.

Harry était confus et regardait le Serpentard blond, sceptique. L'expression de Draco était celle d'un petit enfant qui faisait un caprice.

- Il y a encore d'autres choses ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, oui, il y en a, sourit Snape d'un air suffisant, ses cheveux noirs graisseux lui tombant sur les yeux. Les Veela sont aussi très, et je veux vraiment dire _très_, jaloux de nature. Si Monsieur Malfoy arrive à trouver son âme-sœur, ne vous mettez pas entre eux.

- Où avez-vous été pêcher l'idée que je me mettrai entre Malfoy et son âme-sœur ? rit Harry. C'est ridicule ! Je crois que je ne serai même pas capable de le regarder s'il suçait la figure de quelqu'un.

- Je dis seulement ça au cas où les charmes de Draco commenceraient à agir aussi sur vous, ricana Snape.

Harry blêmit.

- Mais Dumbledore a dit que c'est très improbable.

- Oui, c'est très improbable, admit Snape.

Puis il sembla réfléchir à quelque chose mais décida manifestement de ne pas le mentionner.

- Très bien. Je pense que nous avons couvert les points les plus importants. Je suis sûr que Monsieur Malfoy vous expliquera davantage de détails si besoin, Potter.

- _Si_ besoin ? se moqua Draco.

Harry lança des poignards sur le Serpentard.

Snape porta sa tasse de café presque froid à ses lèvres.

- Dehors maintenant, j'en ai assez de vous deux.

Draco sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, alla vers le bureau de Snape, rassembla une pile de nourriture sur un plateau et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Potter, si tu voulais bien prendre le jus de citrouille ? brailla-t-il après Harry, qui, visiblement était perplexe quant à la rapidité avec laquelle s'était terminée la réunion. Nous mangerons notre petit-déjeuner dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

- Oh, bien sûr, marmonna Harry.

Lentement, Harry se leva du divan, prit la cruche de jus en face du nez crochu de Snape et sortit d'un pas nonchalant après Draco.

- Hum, pourquoi on fait ça déjà ?

- Regarde l'heure, Potter. Il est presque neuf heures. Le petit déjeuner du Grand Hall est terminé.

Harry se renfrogna en regardant sa montre-bracelet, découvrant que la remarque de Draco était vraie.

- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'expliquer les choses à Ron et à Hermione. Ils dormaient déjà la nuit dernière quand je suis retourné à la Tour et je prévoyais de leur dire ce matin avant les cours.

- Tu as toujours besoin de tout leur expliquer ? se moqua Draco. Comme c'est pathétique !

- Ça s'appelle se monter _poli _et _amical_, Malfoy. Si tu sais ce que ces deux mots signifient.

Harry lui lança un regard réfrigérant.

- Ecoute, tu peux parler à Granger dans quinze minutes, soupira Draco. Elle est dans ma classe d'Arithmancie.

Harry en fut ébahi.

- Malfoy, est-ce que tu ne viens pas juste de me dire quelque chose de sympa ?

- Hein ? Non !

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai dit que Granger était dans mon cours d'Arithmancie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de sympa là-dedans ?

Harry minauda.

- Potter, je n'ai rien dit de sympa pour toi !

Le Gryffondor cacha son grand sourire derrière sa main.

A suivre…

Voilà, ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos commentaires.

Gros bisous

Falyla


	4. chapitre 4

**Titre **: Milk is my Sugar

**Auteur**: Michael Serpent, le lien avec la fic originale est dans ma bio.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR. L'intrigue de cette histoire est à Michael Serpent, je ne revendique que la traduction et son adaptation, si nécessaire.

**Rating **: R (essentiellement pour écart de langage)

**Paring** : Draco/Harry

**Warning **: Cette fic est un **slash/yaoi**. Ce qui signifie qu'elle parle de relations **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous rebute ou vous crispe, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. **Homophobes, passez votre chemin ! **

**Onarluca** : Merci ! La suite est là ! Bisous.

**Vici Black** : Enfant Prodige est la traduction littérale de Wonder Boy et je l'aime bien en français mais c'est très ironique, faut pas le prendre autrement. Je crois que Dumbledore parlait de sang-pur sorcier, donc même si Draco n'est qu'à moitié veela, ses pouvoirs ne sont pas « dilués ». Bises.

**Lemoncurd** : Effectivement, Harry va en baver mais pour l'instant pour des raisons très terre à terre…Bisous.

**Namasta** : ça commence plus vite que prévu…LOL. Bises.

**Crakos : **Merci ! La suite juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Myhahou** : Mais de rien, c'est un plaisir. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Bah oui, mais l'auteur ne va pas tout dévoiler quand même. On apprend les choses au fur et à mesure, tu verras. Bisous.

**Fébla :** Ce chapitre est plus long, j'espère qu'il va te plaire. Bises.

**Shétane** : ça, pour être terrible, il va l'être, le charme de Draco…Voir plus bas. Bisous.

**Melantha-Mond** : Il faut prendre cette fic comme une farce, selon le propre jugement de l'auteur, les persos sont un peu décalés, c'est vrai mais ça m'a bien fait rigoler. Quant aux jurons proférés ou non devant Snape, Michael Serpent a décidé que tout le monde emploierait un vocabulaire assez musclé…Bises.

**Pithy** : On va dire que Draco est bien trop paniqué par ce qui lui arrive pour songer à être aussi méchant que dans les autres fics. Mais te t'en fait pas, il sait « montrer les dents »…LOL. Bisous.

**Quiproquo** : N'en jetez plus ! Trop, c'est trop ! LOL. Je constate, après deux ans d'écriture et une année de traduction qu'on ne s'en lasse pas. C'est grave, Docteur ? M'enfin…Je suis humaine après tout… En tout cas, ravie que tu ais aimé, voici la suite. Bises.

**Evil-angel666** : Merci ! La suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Mysterious girl** : Elle est là ! Bises.

**Leviathoune :** Je transmettrai, promis. Bisous.

**Sahada **: Elle est là. Bises.

**Nfertiti **: Même si on se doute bien que Harry est l'âme sœur de Draco, l'auteur nous fait quelque chose de très original. Enfin, c'est pour plus tard…Bisous.

**Marvange** : Merci ! Voici la suite. Bises.

**Oxaline **: Merci beaucoup ! Bisous.

**Minerve **: T'as bien deviné, les douches vont poser un énorme problème, enfin…pas que les douches. Voir plus bas. Bises.

**Slydawn** : Merci ! La suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Hannange** : Merci mais je n'en suis pas l'auteur, juste la traductrice. Il y a pour l'instant 12 chapitres à disposition en v.o. et Michael Serpent a promis le 13ème pour la fin de l'année. Bises.

Chapitre 4. **Un** **si** **délicieux petit…**

- Mais bon Dieu, tu pensais à quoi en choisissant tes cours, Malfoy ?

Les sourcils de Harry étaient plissés à presque se toucher et il était grincheux. Il tenait l'horaire de Draco dans les mains, le fixant avec une expression furieuse. Les deux garçons étaient sur le chemin qui les conduisaient en classe d'Arithmancie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Potter ?

- Ce que je veux dire ?

Les yeux si verts de Harry s'écarquillèrent.

- Et bien, je veux _dire _que tu as choisi Potions Avancées _et _Potions CompliquéesSuperflues. Tu es complètement dingue ? Et l'Occlumencie ? Et bien, au moins, j'y connais quelque chose, mais pendant combien de leçons devrons-nous endurer patiemment _Snape_ ? Objets de Magie Noire et Lien Magique. Et encore Snape. C'est atroce !

- Il se trouve que j'apprécie mon parrain. Mais regarde, il y a un cours avec Hagrid aussi.

- _Comportement Sexuel des Créatures Magiques_

- C'est quelque chose pour se divertir, sourit Draco. Aussi longtemps que Hagrid n'inclut pas ma propre vie sexuelle dans son programme.

Harry sentit un urgent besoin de frapper le Serpentard à la tête, mais il ravala son irritation du mieux qu'il put.

- Bien, hum, je ne savais même pas qu'on avait à disposition de tels sujets…hum…portés sur la chose.

- Ouais, je parie que Je-Sais-Tout Granger vous a probablement caché ça, à toi et à Weasley, ne voulant pas que vous perdiez votre temps à quelque chose d'aussi intéressant que ça. Après tout, elle du genre prude, non ?

Harry lui lança un regard furieux mais ne pouvait nier la part de vérité derrière les mots de Draco. Au contraire, il se replongea dans l'examen de l'horaire.

- Et c'est quoi, si je puis me permettre, C.P.M.S et M.T.S ?

- Oh, ce sont les abréviations pour Critique Politique du Monde Sorcier et Mode et Tendance du Sorcier. Sérieusement, Potter, je me demande comment tu t'es débrouillé pour organiser ton propre emploi du temps, si tu ne connais pas la moitié des sujets disponibles ici.

Harry fit la moue.

- J'ai choisi ce que Ron a choisi. Et…hum…Hermione a choisi pour Ron.

Draci haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas à le faire, son expression disait tout.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Malfoy, gronda férocement Harry.

- D'accord, sourit Draco d'un air affecté, mais ne détournant pas les yeux.

Harry se massa les paupières.

- Malfoy…

- J'te taquine, Potter, dit Draco. De toute façon, on y est.

Harry attendait tandis que Draco frappait à la porte de la classe et l'ouvrait.

- Que le spectacle commence ! fit Draco avec un sourire satisfait.

Ce fut avec beaucoup d'amusement sincère que Harry et Draco entrèrent en cours d'Arithmancie. Les étudiants de 7ème année, provenant des quatre Maisons, qui étaient rassemblés là, les fixèrent intensément. Ayant maintenant deux choses à regarder et à méditer.

Premièrement, il y avait le fait que Harry Potter marchait dans le sillage de personne d'autre que Draco Malfoy et manifestement dans une ambiance tolérable. Le Gryffondor se tenait deux pas derrière le Serpentard, qui avança élégamment entre les chaises pour donner une note de Snape au Professeur Sinistra.

Deuxièmement, il y avait un étrange changement dans l'aspect de Draco Malfoy. Pas que ses traits naturellement séduisants aient souffert d'un quelconque réel changement – c'était juste que son apparence entière semblait attirer plus l'attention qu'habituellement. Ses yeux, son sourire, sa peau claire, ses délicats cheveux…La grâce de sa posture…Il n'y avait personne dans la classe qui ne le dévisageait pas de manière confuse mais aussi adoratrice.

Draco s'avança sans se presser vers Blaise, jeta ses livres sur la table et s'effondra sur sa chaise.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il au groupe d'étude silencieux.

Il y eut un froissement audible de parchemin et un cliquetis de plumes qu'on laisse tomber. Les étudiants étaient visiblement arrachés à leur contemplation et en étaient très embarrassés.

Harry s'assit lui-même près de Draco, à côté de l'allée centrale et de Hermione qui souriait d'un air niais.

- Je peux suivre dans ton livre, Hermione, puisque je ne suis habituellement pas dans cette classe ?

- Quoi ?

Hermione donnait l'impression qu'une remorque de camion moldu lui avait roulé dessus.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et…Pourquoi tu es venu avec Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec Malfoy, de toute façon ? Il a l'air bizarre…heu…ça ne fait rien.

Harry réprima un gloussement de rire.

- Tu penses que Malfoy est bizarrement séduisant aujourd'hui ?

Hermione rougit.

- Et bien…Hum…Je n'ai pas dit ça. Heu…Dis-moi tout de suite ce qui se passe, Harry !

Harry se sentit un peu rebelle pour une raison quelconque et décida de la taquiner. S'appuyant paresseusement sur sa chaise, il croisa les bras et adopta un ton de voix ordinaire, en reprenant le livre d'école de Hermione.

- Oh, je suis juste le gardien de Malfoy, dit-il, indifférent. Eh ! Cette Arithmancie a l'air cool.

- Le g-gardien ? Et ne change pas de sujet, bégaya Hermione. Alors ?

Harry eut un sourire satisfait.

- J'ai vidé le médicament de Malfoy et maintenant il commence à laisser voir ses charmes Veela. Je dois juste m'assurer que personne ne lui saute dessus.

Hermione sembla déroutée.

- Aucune version longue à offrir ?

- Peut-être plus tard.

- Harry !

Gloussant doucement, Harry commença à lui raconter l'affaire entière à voix basse. Son air joyeux disparut peu à peu quand il se rappela quel insupportable job il avait devant lui et à la fin de son récit, il était carrément renfrogné.

- Oh mais c'est tout simplement terrible, Harry !

Hermione se montrait compatissante.

- Comment tu penses que tu vas pouvoir supporter ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que ça pourrait être amusant de voir la tête des gens quand ils me verraient, Malfoy et moi, marchant côte à côte, comme si on était ami, mais maintenant je me représente clairement le tableau en entier. Bon Dieu, comment je vais survivre sans y perdre ma santé mentale ?

- Hum, as-tu pensé que tu pourrais en apprendre plus sur les Veela ? demanda Hermione avec hésitation. J'ai un très bon livre sur…

- 'Mione, je suis bien sans littérature supplémentaire, sourit Harry.

- Jeunes gens, je peux avoir votre attention ? appela Sinistra d'un ton brusque, de derrière son bureau, visiblement agacée de parler aux murs. Monsieur Malfoy, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, m'expliquer quelles séries de nombres sont utilisées pour le Charme de Fidelius, et comment ils sont positionnés ?

Draco arqua un sourcil et fixa le professeur avec son regard « êtes-vous sérieuse ? » plein de grâce.

- Quatre, sept, dix-sept, vingt-trois, cinquante-sept et quatre-vingt-un. Placés en hexagone, activés par le Charme d'Alliance et posés à la fois sur la personne et l'objet à protéger.

Harry écoutait avec respect – il n'avait pas la plus petite idée de ce dont ils parlaient.

- Très bien, dit Sinistra, la bouche tordue avec irritation. Dix points pour Serpentard.

Blaise tapa amicalement le dos de Draco et Crabbe lui donna un gentil coup sur le bras de sa chaise derrière lui. Harry n'avait jamais vu un tel comportement et manifestement Draco non plus, ça se voyait sur sa figure. Cependant, la situation ne semblait pas être sérieuse. Juste quelques regards et attouchements décents. Mais tout de même, Harry suivait ce qui se passait comme un protecteur consciencieux, jouant négligemment avec sa plume.

- Et qui peut me dire comment on rattache l'hexagone Fidelius à un objet ? poursuivit Sinistra, et Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir la main de Hermione se lever.

Le reste de la classe continua plutôt calmement, encore qu'occasionnellement Sinistra dût rappeler à ses étudiants qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes que fixer le beau visage de Draco Malfoy. Draco fit la moue en entendant ça et Harry gloussa, tandis que les élèves étaient simplement embarrassés.

§§§§§

L'heure du repas de midi arriva assez tôt. Harry n'était pas content du fait qu'il avait besoin maintenant de s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard, mais il était si affamé qu'il l'ignora du mieux qu'il put, concentré uniquement à surveiller qu'aucun de ses compagnons de table ne tente de l'empoisonner.

Toutes les deux minutes, Harry regardait vers la table des Gryffondor. Ron était assis avec Hermione, Seamus, Dean et Neville, tous regardaient dans sa direction avec des yeux incrédules. Harry décida que Hermione devait leur avoir dit, au moins la situation de base. Harry sourit timidement à ses meilleurs amis et reçut un pouce levé de la part de Ron.

Draco tendit son bras gauche pour prendre le pot de lait.

- J'peux pas boire mon café sans lait.

- _Du lait_ ? répéta Harry en grimaçant. Eurk ! C'est du _sucre_ qu'il faut. Trois pleines cuillérées de sucre.

Drago le dévisagea, dégoûté.

- _Du sucre_ ? Mais qui, bon Dieu, pourrait gâcher une bonne tasse de café brûlant et fumant avec du _sucre_ ?

- Moi, dit Harry. Et ça a meilleur goût que ta mixture faite de café et de _lait_ !

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le lait ? demanda Draco, versant un long trait de liquide blanc dans sa tasse. C'est très sain, plein de vitamines, en plus, ça t'apporte du calcium. Le _sucre_ en revanche…

- …Est doux et bon et agréable, alors que le lait a toujours un goût écœurant et pourri qui gâche l'arôme du café.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'as aucune manière, Potter, affirma Draco de sa voix traînante. Nous mettons du lait dans le café et le thé dans la famille Malfoy. Comme les _vraies_ familles anglaises qui se respectent !

- Et bien, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir grandi dans une foutue vraie famille anglaise, répliqua Harry, les yeux réduits à deux fentes. Je n'ai jamais apprécié le café quand il est froid, et celui-ci est resté toute la nuit au fond d'une casserole froide, alors le sucre lui donne définitivement un meilleur goût.

- Quel comédien !

- Connard.

Draco et Harry s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, très agacés. Ça n'allait pas très bien entre eux. Mais à quoi s'attendaient-ils ? Harry détourna les yeux vers la table où Dumbledore et les autres enseignants étaient assis. Le vieux sorcier lui envoya un léger sourire et Harry acquiesça. Il gérerait tout ça. Il saurait s'y prendre avec Draco Malfoy. Mais quand il vit le froncement acide du Professeur Snape, il n'était pas certain de survivre à l'emploi du temps de Draco.

- Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Goyle !?

C'était Draco qui avait soudainement tournoyé sur lui-même et avait frappé Gregory Goyle sur le nez.

- Putain ! Ne refais plus jamais ça !

- Qu'est-ce qui passe ?

Harry regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Draco d'un air interrogateur vers Gregory qui était assis de l'autre côté de Draco. Son camarade joufflu pleurnichait bruyamment, en se tenant l'œil et le nez, du sang coulait entre ses doigts.

- Il a pincé mon cul, siffla Draco entre les dents. Ce stupide et dégoûtant connard A PINCE MON CUL !

La table entière des Serpentard se tourna vers Gregory et Draco dans un silence confus – excepté Harry qui commença à être secoué d'un rire silencieux.

- Putain, ferme-la, Potter, c'est pas drôle, gronda férocement Draco.

- Oh, mais je pense qu'oui, gloussa Harry.

Draco lui donna un vicieux coup de coude dans les côtes et Harry gémit, cependant incapable de réprimer ses ricanements. Draco grommela et reporta son attention sur Goyle.

- Gregory ! J'exige des excuses ! Tu n'as pas, quelles que soient les putains de circonstances, à attraper mon cul. Suis-je assez clair ?

Gregory sanglota et Draco le frappa au tibia.

- SUIS-JE ASSEZ CLAIR ?

- Je suis tellement désolé, Draco…Je suis tellement désolé…

- Tu as raison de l'être, gronda Draco. Fais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus _jamais._

- Mais tu as un si délicieux petit…

- Tu ne veux _pas _finir cette phrase, Greg, l'avertit Draco.

Harry hurla de rire.

- Potter !

Draco bouillait de rage et pivota pour lancer un regard furieux au Gryffondor.

- T-tu as un s-si d-délicieux p-petit…Ouch !

Harry respira bruyamment, riant sans pitié aux dépends de Draco, et le blond le frappa dans les côtes encore une fois.

§§§§§

Draco n'avait plus aucun cours après quatre heures de l'après-midi. Harry en était plus qu'heureux, parce qu'il souffrait encore de complications cardiaques mineurs après trois heures de cours d'Occlumencie donnés par Severus Snape. La journée était ensoleillée, quoique venteuse, et Harry avait vraiment besoin d'air frais.

- Malfoy, je crois que tu peux t'organiser sans moi pendant un moment. J'ai vraiment besoin de faire un break avec toi.

- Bien sûr que je peux m'organiser, dit Draco. Va retrouver tes amis Gryffondor. Je peux voir que tu meurs d'envie de leur faire savoir pourquoi tu traînes soudainement avec le mec le plus remarquable et le plus inaccessible de toute l'école.

- Honnêtement, Malfoy…répondit Harry en roulant des yeux. Bon, envoie-moi un hibou si tu as des ennuis.

- Oui, lorsque je n'aurai rien de mieux à faire que de trouver un plume, un parchemin et un hibou alors que je serai en train de me battre pour garder mon pantalon.

- Ha ha, très drôle. Mais sérieusement. Je ne veux pas que ma réputation de petit garçon modèle soit ternie par un accident survenu à un Malfoy, sourit Harry.

- Potter, au cas où ta suffisance t'aurait empêché de le remarquer, c'est _toi_, l'accident qui m'est arrivé.

Harry se renfrogna mais voulait répliquer.

- C'est toi qui me blâme pour ma suffisance, toi le dandy narcissique et égocentrique ?

- Dandy ? _Dandy _?

- Ouais, _dandy _!

- Ce mot ne sied vraiment pas à un Malfoy ! s'écria Draco.

- Et bien, peut-être que tu n'es pas un vrai Malfoy, alors ! sourit Harry d'un air satisfait.

Les yeux de Draco flamboyèrent de colère, le coin de ses dents commençaient à s'allonger en pointe, Harry eut un mouvement de recul.

- Ok, pas dandy. _Pas_ dandy. Simplement, ne fais pas pousser ces putains de dents, d'accord ?

- Peur de moi, Potter ? ricana Draco.

- Non, c'est juste que je ne veux pas ensanglanter ma nouvelle robe d'école de marque.

- Oh, et qui est le dandy, maintenant ? se moqua le blond.

Harry grommela.

- Ok, je m'en vais. Mais bordel, reste en dehors des problèmes, d'accord ? Je ne voudrai pas me faire expulser en dernière année.

- On se demande pourquoi c'est pas encore arrivé, tu es si foutument stupide, songea Draco avec irritation.

- Si t'essayais de te montrer plus futé avec tes minables sarcasmes, gros malin ?

- Ooh ! Ça fait mal ! Fais gaffe de pas perdre ton sens de la répartie, Potter.

Les yeux de Draco pétillaient d'amusement.

Harry soupira d'irritation et tourna les talons.

- J'ai sérieusement besoin d'air frais…

- Et d'une douche…

Harry lui fit un doigt d'honneur par-dessus son épaule et se dirigea vers le Hall d'entrée.

§§§§§

Harry rencontra Ron et Hermione près du lac. Ils s'assirent sur un banc sous un arbre et Ron resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. Harry avait bien deviné – Hermione avait déjà expliqué le gros de la situation au rouquin.

- Je te le promets, nous allons trouver une solution à tout ça, dit Ron en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Une solution, hein ? râla Harry.

- Il doit exister un moyen, raisonna Hermione.

- Ouais, grimaça Harry. Eh, je sais ! Le soleil est un élixir de vie pour les Veela, non ? Enfermons Malfoy dans les sombres donjons. Ne lui permettons plus de revoir la lumière du soleil. Il va s'assécher et il mourra !

- Harry !

- QUOI ?

Hermione regardait son meilleur ami férocement.

- Je vais simplement prétendre que je n'ai pas entendu ce qui est sorti de ta bouche.

Harry baissa la tête, embarrassé et commença à remuer impatiemment ses mains.

- Désolé. Je suis juste…un peu contrarié, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Ron ricana.

- Je pensais que c'était un bon plan.

- Tu sais, Harry, fit Hermione, comme une idée la frappait soudain, le livre dont je t'ai parlé…J'y ai jeté un œil et…et bien…

- Je _savais_ que tu ferais quelque chose comme ça, sourit Harry. C'est pourquoi je ne me suis pas ennuyé à le faire moi-même.

Hermione lui tira la langue.

- De toute façon, j'ai lu que les Veela arrivent à équilibrer leurs charmes dès qu'ils ont trouvé leur âme-sœur. Tu sais si Malfoy a trouvé son âme-sœur potentielle, Harry ?

- Je suppose que non, si on prend en compte la façon dont il a agi hier soir. Il était totalement hystérique à la pensée qu'on lui fasse des avances. Et quand Goyle lui a pincé le cul aujourd'hui…

- Et bien, je ne peux pas le blâmer pour ça, dit Ron, en frémissant. Gregory Goyle, entre tout le monde…

- Humm…Plutôt étrange qu'il n'ait trouvé personne, dit Hermione en continuant ses réflexions. Il sait que la moitié de l'école a bavé après lui depuis des années, même sans ses charmes Veela, pourtant il a peur de se lier.

- Est-ce que tu fais référence à la possibilité que Malfoy ne l'ait encore jamais fait avec personne ? sourit Ron.

- Ron, Malfoy est à moitié-Veela, pour l'amour de Dieu. Il ne peut se lier qu'une fois. Bien sûr qu'il est vierge.

Harry rougit.

- On peut vraiment utiliser le mot « vierge » quand on parle d'un garçon ?

- Bien sûr qu'on peut, répliqua Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Puis un éclatant sourire éclaira ses traits.

- Tu vois ? Je viens juste de t'offrir la solution ! Tu n'as qu'à trouver la bonne fille à Malfoy et tu seras rapidement libérer de ta dette.

- Eurgh !

Harry eut l'air écœuré.

- Je ne vais pas faire le maquereau pour Malfoy ou quoi que se soit de ce genre ! En outre, je crois qu'il me tuerait si j'essayais quelque chose comme tenter de le caser.

- Il ne veut pas se lier, alors ? Il ne veut pas trouver de compagne et se fixer ? demanda Hermione.

- J'imagine que non, fit Harry maussade. Manifestement, il veut juste me pourrir la vie.

- Bien, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, Harry, les Veela ont _besoin_ de se lier. Oui, ils ont vraiment besoin de se lier pour rester en vie. Ils doivent le faire avant l'âge de vingt-cinq ans, expliqua Hermione. S'ils ne le font pas, le soleil, qui, autrement, est vital pour eux, les réduit en cendres et ils meurent comme les vampires à la lumière du jour.

- C'est le livre qui t'a dit tout ça ? sourit Harry. Mince alors, je pourrai vraiment vouloir y jeter un œil.

Hermione le frappa à la tête avec son sac d'école.

A suivre…

Voilà, ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos commentaires.

Gros bisous

Falyla


	5. chapitre 5

**Titre **: Milk is my Sugar

**Auteur**: Michael Serpent, le lien avec la fic originale est dans ma bio.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR. L'intrigue de cette histoire est à Michael Serpent, je ne revendique que la traduction et son adaptation, si nécessaire.

**Rating **: R (essentiellement pour écart de langage)

**Paring** : Draco/Harry

**Warning **: Cette fic est un **slash/yaoi**. Ce qui signifie qu'elle parle de relations **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous rebute ou vous crispe, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. **Homophobes, passez votre chemin !**

**Petite note de la traductrice** : Wahou !! Nous avons atteint les **100** **reviews**en seulement 4 chapitres !! Génial ! Un énorme bisou à **Vif d'Or** qui a posté la 100ème. **Feux** **d'artifice virtuels et tout le tralala**, bien sûr !! Merci à vous tous et j'espère que vous continuerez d'aimer cette fic.

**Bonne** **Année 2005 et plein de bisous !!!**

**Namasta**: Je vais pas tout dévoiler, alors tu vas devoir patienter ! LOL. Bisous.

**Shetane**: Ce chapitre réserve quelques surprises sur la situation de Draco. Bises.

**Nfertiti** : La suite est là ! Bisous.

**Onarluca**: Malgré les vacances, je suis là. Bises.

**Alfa **: Merci pour cette longue review, ma foi, pour la suite, l'auteur prend vraiment le contre-pied de ce que tout le monde croit… Bisous.

**Demoiselle Altanien** : Voilà la suite ! Bises.

**Evilangel666 :** Désolée, ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Bisous.

**Phoenix 20** : Le titre est tiré d'une chanson comme je l'ai dit au premier chapitre. Mais je crois qu'elle a inspiré ce chapitre. Bises.

**Pithy**: Tu pourrais bien avoir raison pour Sinistra, je n'avais même pas tilté. Mais, même si ça avait été le cas, j'ai suivi la volonté de l'auteur. Bisous.

**Vert emeraude** : Réponse juste plus bas. Bises.

**Clotho** : Ma foi, la suite te dira qu'il peut être facilement sans défense. Bisous.

**Vici**** Black **: La suite est là et elle va répondre à certaines de tes questions. Bises.

**Lemoncurd**: La suite est là. Merci pour les vœux. Bisous.

**Abella**: Merci, je fais ce que je peux. La suite est juste en dessous. Bises.

**Sweetsun** : Merci ! La suite est là ! Bisous.

**Sahada** : Je continue, pas de problème ! Bises.

**Fébla** : La suite tant attendue ! Bisous.

**Crackos** : Non c'est l'inverse ! Le titre de la fic est tiré d'une chanson comme je l'ai dit au premier chapitre. Bises.

**Mysterious**** girl** : Elle est là ! Bisous.

**Oxaline** : Merci ! Pour le titre, voir la remarque au premier chapitre. Bises.

**Smirnoff**: Merci ! La suite de la fic est juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Jessy** : Réponses plus bas. Bises.

**Minerve** : Voir plus bas si la suite correspond à ce que tu croyais. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Bravo ma belle ! Tu es effectivement la 100ème ! Bravo et merci ! Bises.

Chapitre 5. **Un secret jamais dévoilé.**

Draco Malfoy flâna tranquillement jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Ignorant délibérément les regards très curieux d'un groupe de filles Serpentard de 2ème année et les regards plus concupiscents d'un groupe de demoiselles de Poufsoufle de 4ème année, il entra dans la salle de lecture silencieuse. Madame Irma Pince était assise derrière son bureau près de l'entrée comme d'habitude, elle leva les yeux de ses parchemins pour monter un air renfrogné à l'étudiant incriminé. Cependant, elle échoua misérablement et son expression maussade se changea en œillade appréciatrice.

- B'jour, la salua Draco avec un sourire suffisant.

Draco se dirigea de son pas élégant vers la section de magie noire de la bibliothèque. Pas parce qu'il envisageait d'apprendre la magie noire mais parce que cette section particulière était généralement abandonnée à cette heure de la journée. Et la solitude était précisément ce qu'il voulait maintenant parce il devait réfléchir à beaucoup de choses.

S'asseyant à une petite table derrière de massives étagères, il sortit sa plume et quelques feuilles de parchemin. Le soleil de l'après-midi avait chauffé la table de bois et les livres qui l'entouraient semblaient vieux et poussiéreux. Tout ça rendit Draco un peu somnolent et il bailla en étirent ses bras devant lui. Puis il pris sa plume et, après l'avoir roulée deux fois entre ses doigts, il commença à écrire une lettre à sa cousine, Nymphadora Tonks.

_Dora,_

_Toi qui à l'affreuse excuse d'être ma cousine, j'ai besoin de ton aide, ma belle._

_Potter, cette insupportable petite merde, m'a déjà gâché la journée. Bon Dieu, il va gâcher ma vie entière, si, bientôt on ne fait rien. Putain, il a jeté mon médicament et… bien… Regarde où j'en suis maintenant._

_Je vais arrêter les conneries maintenant, Dora. Tu connais mon secret. Je sais que tu sais parce que je te l'ai dit un jour, il y a trois ans. Tu vas y réfléchir à l'instant – au secret. Et, putain, ne me lorgne pas, c'est pas drôle, merde !_

_Bien, voici les faits. Mon charme Veela est activé. Tout le monde me désire. Et ça me fait de plus en plus chier. Et la cerise sur le gâteau – ce super branleur de Potter est mon protecteur. MON PROTECTEUR, foutu Merlin ! Il me suit partout, jour et (bientôt) nuit. Et c'est pourquoi je te demande de m'aider._

_Tu sais que je le déteste. C'est vrai, honnêtement. Il est purement intolérable. Comme je te l'ai dit, il est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai pris ces médicaments, d'abord – simplement parce qu'il était le célèbre Harry Potter, celui que mon père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulaient tuer. Merde, je souhaiterai que ma vie soit plus simple !_

_J'espère pouvoir contrôler mes instincts jusqu'à ce que le nouveau médicament arrive d'Inde, mais ça va prendre au moins trois satanées semaines. TROIS SEMAINES, tu peux croire ça ! Putain ! Merde ! Et je ne veux pas que Potter découvre qu'il est mon âme sœur, pas dans ces foutues conditions. Ça sera vraiment dur parce qu'il sera autour de moi tout ce temps mais je dois essayer d'agir comme s'il n'était pas là. Autrement…Ugh… frémissement_

_Dora, dis-moi quoi faire ! Bon sang, comment je peux contrôler mes instincts quand il est tout près ? Je préférerai mourir que de lui sauter dessus._

_Ton cousin (au bord de la paranoïa),_

_Foy_

Draco regarda l'encre bleu marine dégoutter sur le fragile parchemin. Distraitement, il caressa sa lèvre inférieure avec l'extrémité de sa plume, fixant sans expression les lettres à l'écriture soignée devant lui.

- Il n'y a qu'elle, pensa-t-il à voix haute. Même si je doute que Tonks puisse me dépanner cette fois.

Rapidement, Draco roula le parchemin et l'attacha avec un ruban. Regardant nerveusement autour de lui, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il espérait sincèrement que la lettre ne tomberait pas en de mauvaises mains durant le trajet.

A travers la fenêtre ouverte, le vent de cette fin d'été ébouriffa les cheveux blancs de Draco. Il les remit en place avec irritation, seulement pour découvrir que c'était une perte de temps. Décidant qu'il était assez beau de toute façon, il retourna à sa tâche originale et émit un fort sifflement aigu, magnifique comme le chant d'un rossignol. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, son hibou grand-duc, massif et brillant, émergea sur le rebord de la fenêtre, se balançant sur l'étroite charpente de bois, examinant son maître avec curiosité.

- Va porter ce message à Nymphadora Tonks, dit Draco au grand-duc.

Et dépêche-toi, veux-tu !

L'énorme oiseau sembla hésiter, clignant de ses énormes yeux noirs en secouant la tête et Draco grogna.

- C'est toujours moi, espèce de crétin.

Draco s'approcha et laissa le hibou l'examiner plus près.

- Tu vois ? C'est moi. Bien. Maintenant, fais vite, foutu snob.

L'oiseau donna gentiment un coup de bec sur le nez de Draco, reconnaissant visiblement son maître à nouveau et se décida à obéir. Hautement agacé, Draco inhala de grandes bouffées d'air frais et les expira doucement. Puis il referma la fenêtre et retourna s'asseoir. Son premier jour sans médicament touchait à sa fin et il sentait que ses veines le brûlaient déjà.

- Eh Malfoy !

Draco pivota sur lui-même et suffoqua de surprise. Seamus Finnigan était appuyé contre une large étagère à sa gauche, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Draco fronça les sourcils et resserra les pans de sa robe bleu marine autour de lui pour se protéger.

- Finnigan, y a quelque chose que tu veux ?

Seamus le regarda simplement, les yeux ronds, un sourire idiot sur la figure et Draco ne put s'empêcher de se sentit mal à l'aise. Pour cette raison, il commença à rassembler ses affaires.

- Ecoute, Finnigan, si tu n'as rien de raisonnable à me dire, je vais y aller.

- Non, ne pars pas, lâcha étourdiment Seamus, s'arrachant à son hébétement.

Il avança près de la table et s'y appuya.

- Je… Heu… Je pensais que peut-être… Tu aimerais sortir avec moi ?

- Quoi ?

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent.

- Tu dois être en train de délirer, Finnigan.

- Pas du tout, sourit Seamus en s'approchant de lui. Je me suis toujours demander comment ce serait de t'embrasser.

- Attends ! AttendsattendsattendsATTENDS ! hurla Draco en jaillissant de son siège, renversant sa chaise et levant les mains devant lui pour se protéger. Tu n'es pas sur le point de vouloir m'embrasser. Ce serait tout simplement…horrible. Je veux dire…EURGH !

- Allons, viens maintenant, Malfoy…

Seamus lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Je sais que tu voles pour les deux camps.

- Je ne vais voler _nulle part_, pour personne ! cria presque Draco, comme le garçon Irlandais lui attrapait l'avant-bras. Ôte tes sales pattes ou je jette un sort à tes couilles.

- Tu n'en feras rien ! rit Seamus en acculant Draco contre la fenêtre. Mince alors ! Tu as une bouche si merveilleuse, Draco…Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'embrasser… Juste une fois…

- Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ?

Draco frappa la main de Seamus pour l'éloigner. Puis, il regarda le plafond, suppliant.

- Oh, attends, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire… Je sais déjà.

- Alors, tu admets que tu es canon ?

- Bien sûr que je suis canon, râla Draco, regardant le Gryffondor comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de très stupide. Dis-moi quand je ne l'ai pas été !

- C'est vrai, minauda Seamus. Maintenant… Il n'y a personne aux alentours, à part Pince. Mais, nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter d'elle, je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait voir un peu d'action, une fois dans sa vie…

- QUOI ? Bordel, mais tu as perdu l'esprit, Finnigan !

- C'est toi qui me fais perdre l'esprit, sourit Seamus de manière séduisante au Serpentard et Draco eut l'impression qu'il allait vomir.

Seamus amena ses mains sur la poitrine de Draco et commença palper doucement son cou. Puis, il réduisit soudainement la courte distance entre eux et écarta les jambes de Draco avec ses genoux. Draco s'appuya aussi loin que possible contre la fenêtre et recula.

- Finnigan, arrête ça ! supplia Drago. Je ne suis pas intéress…mmpf.

Seamus serra durement Draco contre lui et se mit à sucer les lèvres du Serpentard avec sa bouche. Draco était totalement sans défense contre l'étreinte du garçon plus grand, et il n'y avait aucune chance que Seamus lui laisse l'opportunité d'attraper sa baguette.

- Dégage, espèce d'imbécile ! hurla Draco et il mordit la lèvre inférieure de Seamus si fort qu'il commença à saigner. JE NE VEUX PAS T'EMBRASSER, POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU !

- Ah, tu aimes quand c'est brutal… Du sang et des chaînes, hein ? s'extasia seulement Seamus.

- POTTER ! PUTAIN ! MAIS OÙ TU ES ? T'es jamais _là_, quand, pour une fois, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi ! beugla Draco aussi fort que sa voix le supportait.

Ensuite les mains de Seamus commencèrent à errer jusqu'à sa ceinture et Draco hurla sincèrement. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de lutter violemment pour se dégager mais en vain. L'étreinte de Seamus était serrée.

- Juste un petit bécotage, Draco… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… Je te promets que tu vas aimer ça… Je t'aime, Draco…

- POTTER !

Draco se sentait presque désespéré.

Mais pour sa plus grande chance, le sauveur du monde magique n'était pas loin.

- Je suis là, fut la froide réplique qui fit tressaillir de frayeur Seamus et Draco.

Harry était debout à côté d'eux, une Irma Pince inconsciente, couchée à ses pieds.

- Seamus, je te suggère de foutre le camp aussi vite que tu peux ou je ne serai pas responsable des conséquences.

Il n'y avait plus rien de leur précédente amitié dans le regard que Harry dardait sur Seamus. Ses cheveux noirs étaient sauvages comme d'habitude, accroissant son expression furieuse, et ses lunettes, à moitié tombées, révélaient des yeux verts brûlants. Draco se sentit faible.

- Barre-toi, Seamus, répéta Harry, respirant lourdement. Maintenant.

Seamus s'éloigna de Draco en trébuchant et sauta par-dessus le corps inerte de Irma Pince. Il fut hors de la bibliothèque en à peine quelques secondes.

Harry haussa un sourcil et lança un regard interrogateur à Draco.

- Tu vas bien ?

Draco, tremblant de dégoût, arrivait à peine à parler.

- J'ai été mieux, merci.

- Bon, laisse-moi t'aider à rassembler tes affaires, dit Harry. Ensuite nous irons à la salle sur demande. Je crois que nous avons besoin de parler.

- Bien sûr, la salle sur demande, répondit Draco.

Mais soudain, il commença à s'essuyer sauvagement la bouche.

- Y a un problème ? demanda Harry en fixant le Serpentard comme s'il était devenu fou. Tu es blessé ? Seamus t'a jeté un sort ?

- Non, je suis juste mentalement handicapé pour le reste de ma vie, marmonna Draco. Ce fichu Finnigan m'a _embrassé _! J'ai vraiment besoin de me laver les dents.

Harry roula des yeux.

- Franchement, Malfoy, c'était juste un baiser.

- Juste un baiser ? répéta Draco, incrédule. _Juste un baiser ?_

- Ben, ouais, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. C'était pas comme s'il avait essayé de te tuer ou quelque chose dans le genre. Tu as sûrement déjà embrassé quelqu'un avant.

Draco fixa sur Harry un regard vide et Harry cessa d'empaqueter le sac d'école de Draco.

- Tu l'as jamais fait ?

- Et bien, manifestement, maintenant, c'est fait ! répliqua Draco, furibard. Et grâce à toi, c'était avec ce satané FINNIGAN !

- N'essaie même pas de _me_ mettre ça sur le dos ! Tu as dit que tu survivrais seul pour un moment, cria Harry, agacé.

- Ben, en fait, je n'avais pas prévu que ce foutu _gorille_ Irlandais me sauterait dessus dans la _bibliothèque_ ! protesta Draco

- Je ne comprends pas ce que les gens te trouvent de toute façon, marmonna Harry. Comme si tu étais une sorte de dieu du sexe ou je ne sais quoi. C'est ridicule.

- Alors, mes charmes ne t'affectent pas, remarqua Draco, le ton à moitié curieux.

- Remercions Merlin pour ça, fit Harry sincèrement soulagé.

Puis il jeta son sac d'école à Draco.

- Maintenant, sortons d'ici. Nous avons une longue soirée devant nous et j'aimerai te poser deux ou trois questions avant le couvre-feu.

Draco haussa les épaules avec son élégance coutumière, faisant agiter joliment sa coûteuse robe de sorcier.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a encore le couvre-feu, vu que Voldemort est mort et tout, s'exclama-t-il, maussade.

- Moi non plus, dit Harry. Mais c'est comme ça et bien que tu sois préfet et moi préfet en chef, les règles s'appliquent à nous tous. Si nous ne sommes pas en patrouille de surveillance, nous devons être dans nos dortoirs.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que nous devrions faire pour Pince ? demanda Draco en marchant vers la bibliothécaire évanouie. Toujours en représentation, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien, il semblerait que tuer Voldemort dans une spectaculaire démonstration au printemps dernier n'ait pas suffi…

- Non, je veux dire, pourquoi tu penses que nous devrions faire quelque chose pour Pince, corrigea Harry. On peut pas simplement la laisser là ? Ça lui apprendra quelques manières. Elle était en train de vous espionner, toi et Seamus, bordel !

Draco eut l'air vraiment malade et déglutit.

- Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de savoir ça, Potter. Partons juste d'ici.

Harry eut un sourire satisfait, ses yeux étincelèrent et Draco sentit ses genoux s'affaiblir. _Oh, Seigneur… Nous verrons combien de temps je peux résister au magnétisme._

A suivre…

Voilà, ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos commentaires.

Gros bisous

Falyla


	6. chapitre 6

**Titre **: Milk is my Sugar

**Auteur**: Michael Serpent, le lien avec la fic originale est dans ma bio.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR. L'intrigue de cette histoire est à Michael Serpent, je ne revendique que la traduction et son adaptation, si nécessaire.

**Rating **: R (essentiellement pour écart de langage)

**Paring** : Draco/Harry

**Warning **: Cette fic est un **slash/yaoi**. Ce qui signifie qu'elle parle de relations **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous rebute ou vous crispe, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. **Homophobes, passez votre chemin !**

**Abella **: Quand je fais une traduction, je demande toujours à l'auteur s'il est d'accord. On a échangé un ou deux mails pour les quelques précisions dont j'avais besoin et il m'a dit qu'il comptait mettre la suite prochainement, idem pour Golden Snitch. Bisous.

**Onarluca** : Merci ! Voici une longue suite. Bises.

**Minerve** : Effectivement, Harry n'est pas influencé pas les gênes Veela mais… Bisous.

**Alfa **: Là, t'as explosé le record ! LOL. Je ne me plains pas, j'adore les longues reviews. Heu…Pour la bouche et le savon, je crains que l'auteur ne connaisse pas cette notion. D'ailleurs, le rating est, à mon avis, en R uniquement à cause des écarts de langage. Pour la princesse en danger, tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Michael nous sort parfois des trucs assez surréalistes, cette fic n'est pas très sérieuse, je le rappelle. Et la suite n'est pas triste non plus. Bises.

**Namasta**: Bonne question ! C'était écrit tel quel dans le texte original. C'est Draco, c'est certain mais je n'avais pas réalisé en première lecture que cette phrase pouvait être attribuée aux deux à ce stade de la fic. Mais on apprend dans ce chapitre que Draco sait que Harry est son âme sœur et que son instinct de Veela le pousse à le séduire. Ce que j'ai compris, moi, c'est qu'il ne veut pas avoir Harry « de cette façon-là » mais en fait, y a pas de risque puisque Harry ne ressent pas les effets du charme Veela comme les autres élèves. Pour le sourire satisfait de Harry à la fin, je crois surtout qu'il n'est pas mécontent de voir Draco en si mauvaise posture. En tout cas, la suite est juste un peu plus bas. Bisous.

**Manehou** : Ma foi, mes problèmes de traduction sont expliqués par la note du bas mais dans l'ensemble, je ne me plains pas. Bises.

**Lily **: Draco se maîtrise bien. Quant à Hermione, elle est têtue. Bisous.

**Clôtho**: Ah oui ! Finnigan n'est que le premier d'une longue, longue liste… Voir plus bas…Bises.

**Shetane**: Comment Tonks peut l'aider ? Franchement, j'ai lu tous les chapitres disponibles et je ne sais toujours pas vraiment. Mais il lui a demandé de l'aide parce que, à part lui, elle sait pour Harry. Bisous.

**Vici**** Black** : Tu l'auras remarqué, j'ai pris plus de temps cette semaine mais le chapitre est très long et je fais des travaux de peinture chez moi, alors… La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Niil-iste** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite. Bisous.

**Lemoncurd**: C'est Draco qui le pense en fait mais c'est vrai que ça prête un peu à confusion. Mais il est vrai aussi qu'on se rend compte que Harry se fout totalement des charmes Veela de Draco. Quant à une éventuelle vengeance sur Seamus, Harry n'a pas le temps ! Les élèves passent à l'attaque ! LOL. Bises.

**Mysterious-girl** : Merci. Voila la suite. Bisous.

**Smirnoff**: J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises.

**Lolodidie** : Merci mais ce n'est pas ma fic, je ne fais que la traduire. Bisous.

**Crackos**: Je continue, pas de problème. Bises.

**Alinou**: Non, il ne fonctionne pas sur Harry… Bisous.

**Sahada** Voici un long chapitre. Bises.

**Alucard** : La suite juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Céline.S** : Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir tout compris dans ta review mais une chose est sûre, Draco veut Harry mais finalement pas dans ces conditions. Bises.

**Poisson Rouge** : Bah, elle est là, quoi ! LOL. Bisous.

**Zick**: Lâché ? Ben, pas dans l'immédiat. Bises.

**Black Sharne** : Merci beaucoup ! ça vient surtout du fait que je ne traduis pas au mot à mot. Je préfère franciser au maximum pour plus de fluidité. Bisous.

**Galouz** Merci pour le compliment. En fait, je ne traduis pas « tout », au sens propre du terme, puisqu'il m'arrive très souvent de franciser la phrase et par là de changer un peu le texte d'origine mais j'essaie de respecter l'idée de l'auteur au mieux. Pour la suite, Michael m'avait annoncé le 13ème chapitre pour la fin de l'année. Alors, on l'attend. Bises.

**L'Anonyme **: La suite est là, ne tombe pas dans les pommes ! Surtout que le chapitre est plutôt long. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or** : Draco sait assez bien se maîtriser, ma foi. La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Oxaline** : Merci. Pour l'instant, Draco tient bien le coup. Bisous.

**Jessy **: La suite est là. Bises.

**Myhahou** : Le chapitre 6 vient d'arriver ! Bisous.

**Kyo.320** : Merci mais je n'en suis pas l'auteur, juste la traductrice. Bises.

**Mimi** : Merci mais l'auteur de cette fic est Michael Serpent, je ne fais que la traduire. Bisous.

Chapitre 6. **Les** **pièces de monnaie.**

La salle sur demande avait prévu pour Harry et Draco un épais et doux tapis bord à bord, des douzaines de coussins moelleux sur lesquels s'asseoir, et une table basse en ébène de style japonais. Sur le dessus de la table, il y avait deux tasses de thé vert et un bol de beignets chinois renfermant une prédiction. A côté de la fenêtre, il y avait un coffre à tiroirs, gravés de dragons et deux sabres rouge brillant, les fourreaux recouverts de soie étaient suspendus sur le mur droit au-dessus.

- Hum, pas mal, murmura Draco, et il se laissa tomber sur un énorme coussin vert posé sur le sol.

Il croisa ses jambes en tailleur et prit un beignet de la chance du bol.

- Alors, Potter… Aussi indéniablement agréable que soit cette conversation, je suggère que nous en venions au fait et en terminions avec ça.

- D'accord.

Harry haussa les épaules, s'assit également, en face de Draco, la table basse les séparant.

- La première question est : depuis combien de temps tu prends des médicaments ?

- Environ trois ans maintenant, répliqua Draco en brisant son beignet en deux puis il ôta le morceau de parchemin de l'intérieur.

- Et pourquoi tu as commencé à en prendre, d'abord ?

Draco lut la petite note et fronça les sourcils.

- Quelle connerie ! Ce foutu beignet de la chance prévoit que je serai enceint dans les trois mois ! Mais bien sûr !

- Malfoy, ne nous écartons pas du sujet, veux-tu ? soupira Harry, l'air exténué. J'ai vraiment besoin de connaître la situation correctement.

- Hump, grogna Draco.

Il jeta la prédiction offensante par-dessus son épaule comme une balle froissée.

- J'avais quatorze ans quand mes gênes Veela se sont activés. J'ai décidé de m'auto médicamenter avec cette poudre d'argent faite de coquille d'œuf broyée de Dragon Aux Yeux d'Opale des Antipodes, ainsi je pourrai me concentrer sur l'école.

Harry parut confus.

- Tu sais les ASPICs à venir et tous ces trucs, dit Draco, moqueur, en attrapant un autre biscuit.

Harry lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Pas besoin d'être sarcastique, p'tit con. J'étais juste en train de penser… Hermione a fait quelques recherches et elle pense que ce serait une bonne chose de ne plus prendre de médicament. Tu sais, tu dois te lier avant vingt-cinq ans et quel serait le meilleur endroit pour trouver ton âme sœur que Poudlard, qui est plein de joviales jeunes sorcières.

- Ou de sorciers, ricana Draco.

Harry rougit.

- Hum, ouais. Heu… En tout cas, je pensais… Peut-être que nous pourrions te trouver l'âme sœur qui te correspond, alors tes charmes Veela diminueront. Tu seras heureux et je serai heureux.

Draco eut la grâce de grogner.

- Crois-moi, aucun d'entre nous n'en sera heureux…

- Franchement, Malfoy, pourquoi es-tu si réticent ? Je pense que tu as un comportement très puéril à propos de tout ça.

Harry leva les bras de frustration.

- Ta motivation est purement égoïste, ma chère Harriette. Tu veux juste te débarrasser de ta dette envers moi.

Les yeux de Draco prirent une lueur démoniaque.

- Et ce n'est pas ce qui va arriver. Oh non ! Spécialement quand l'autre beignet de chance m'annonce que je vais voir échouer les intrigues diaboliques que mon pire ennemi va lancer contre moi. Cela signifie que toutes tes machinations vont se retourner contre toi et je serai là pour voir ça ! Muwahahahaha !

- Malfoy ! Voudrais-tu commencer par poser ces putains de beignets ? cria Harry. Cette situation est très inconfortable et je veux vraiment en finir !

- Moi aussi !

- Alors, cesse de te comporter comme un arrogant peigne-cul, une fois dans ta vie ! Nous avons besoin de coopérer !

- La coopération est exactement ce que j'essaie d'éviter, marmonna Draco.

- Et pourquoi ?

Harry croisa ses bras en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hein ? Oh… Pour rien...

Draco se recula et se reposa sur son coude. Puis il adressa un sourire malicieux à Harry.

- Faisons un marché. Je serai un bon garçon et me comporterai gentiment si tu me promets que tu n'essaieras pas de trouver une âme sœur.

Harry sembla mécontent.

- Je ne promettrai rien de la sorte !

- Oh que oui ou je ferai de ta vie un véritable enfer !

- Tu as _déjà_ fait de ma vie un véritable enfer !

- Crois-moi, ce sera un enfer glacé si jamais tu…

- Moi, je te mènerai une vie _infernale_ si tu me menaces ; rappelle-toi que c'est _toi _qui as besoin de protection…

- Oh, es-tu en train de menacer de te jeter sur moi maintenant, espèce de dégoûtant balafré ?

- Putain, je ne me jetterai pas sur toi, même si on me payait, pauvre con arrogant…

- Nous verrons ça, insolent morveux ! Je parie que tu vas essayer de me draguer avant la fin de la journée !

- Et je te promets que je réussirai à faire que _Dumbledore_ te courtise avant la fin de la journée !

- Eurgh ! Espèce de cinglé, de pervers…

- Regarde-toi dans un miroir avant de continuer _cette _phrase, Malfoy !

- Aaaargh ! Je te déteste, Potter, je te déteste !

Draco bondit, droit comme un i, en grinçant des dents.

- Et bien, tu n'es pas exactement à mon goût non plus, imbécile, répliqua Harry en se dressant sur ses pieds également.

- Va te faire foutre ! Je me casse d'ici ! beugla Draco et il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Super ! Mais, bordel, ne viens pas te plaindre vers moi si quelqu'un te viole alors !

- Y a pas de risques que je le fasse !

- Très bien !

- _Parfait !_

Draco claqua la porte. Harry retomba sur les coussins moelleux en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il se sentait en ébullition et épuisé et il envoya tous les Malfoy qui avaient jamais marché sur terre dans le bouge le plus profond qu'on ait jamais trouvé.

Cependant, deux minutes et vingt-deux secondes plus tard, Draco Malfoy entra comme un ouragan dans la salle sur demande, haletant durement, les joues couvertes de rouge à lèvres rose. Il chercha un abri derrière Harry et attrapa le Gryffondor par l'épaule.

- Une trêve, Potter.

- Ha ! ricana Harry. Tu aimerais bien.

- S'il te plaaaaaaaaaiiit !

Draco se mit à ramper en face de Harry, avec un air de chiot suppliant, que Harry trouva hautement anti-malfoyen mais très amusant.

- Je l'avoue ! Je ne peux survivre dans ce monde cruel et sans pitié sans toi, Harry mon amouuur !

- Eurgh, ça suffit, Malfoy !

Harry fit une grimace mais le coin de sa bouche se releva lentement.

- Alors, qui c'était, cette fois ? Pas encore Seamus, je suppose ?

- Non, c'était Lavande Brown et Mandy Brocklehurst !

Draco semblait révolté. Harry commença à rire.

- Maintenant, je vois tout, le grand Prince de Glace Draco Malfoy, effrayé par deux petites filles idiotes…

- Eh ! se morfondit Draco mais il se mit à rire aussi.

Après que leurs rires soient maîtrisés, un silence gêné s'ensuivit. Harry tira inconfortablement sur son col et Draco mit quelques distances en eux, se glissant vers la table basse. Aucun d'eux ne savaient comment gérer le fait qu'ils avaient ri ensemble – c'était quelque chose de trop bizarre. Draco se mordit la lèvre, et priant de ne pas paraître idiot, attrapa un troisième beignet de la chance.

- Si tu oses lire ça à voix haute, je t'étrangle moi-même, le prévint Harry.

Draco eut un sourire suffisant et brisa le gâteau. Harry suivit avec agacement tandis que le Serpentard déroulait le parchemin.

- Alors ? demanda Harry.

- Quoi ?

Draco haussa les sourcils en lisant le texte.

- Ça dit quoi ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas l'entendre.

- Et bien, si ça annonce de nouveau le fait que tu vas être enceint, je pourrai trouver ça amusant à entendre.

Draco lui lança un regard acéré.

- Bien, c'est dommage pour toi, ça dit que je mourrai vieux, heureux, d'une beauté dévastatrice et scandaleusement riche.

Harry fit la moue.

- Je le sais déjà.

- Quoi, tu penses vraiment que je suis, comment c'est dit déjà, « d'une beauté dévastatrice » ? se moqua Draco.

- La ferme, Malfoy, j'ai une idée, dit Harry, les joues un peu rouges et il se leva.

- Maintenant, ça, c'est une provocation.

Draco regarda Harry qui s'approchait du bureau près de la fenêtre. Le Gryffondor sortit deux pièces de monnaie brillantes d'un des tiroirs. Il en jeta une à Draco.

- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Draco en saisissant la piécette en l'air avec d'excellents réflexes d'attrapeur.

Il observa le Gallion d'or dans sa main avec méfiance.

- Tu n'essaierais pas de me soudoyer pour que je sois gentil ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là ?

- Mais, sombre crétin, ce n'est pas de l'argent réel. Regarde.

Harry toucha le Gallion factice de Draco et il devint chaud.

- A l'origine, ils ont été faits pour d'autres raisons mais je suppose que ça peut marcher pour nous. Ça signifie que, où que tu sois, si tu as besoin de mon aide et que je ne suis pas là, change simplement cette série de chiffres pour me montrer où tu es et regarde – ma pièce de monnaie devint chaude aussi et me montre les mêmes détails.

- Humm, impressionnant.

Draco haussa ses sourcils.

- C'est Hermione qu'il faut remercier pour ça, gloussa Harry.

Draco eut l'air dégoûté.

- A propos, je peux te demander quelque chose ? s'enquit Harry en jetant un regard de côté au Serpentard.

Draco eut un haussement d'épaules en mettant la pièce dans sa poche.

- Vas-y.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas blessé Seamus ? Ou Lavande et Mandy ? Tu pourrais pas utiliser tes trucs de Veela contre eux, tu sais, comme la tornade ou les dents pointues ?

- Ordres de Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire de mal à quiconque, répondit Draco en faisant la moue. Même pas toi, je pourrai ajouter.

Harry sourit avec insolence.

- Génial !

- C'est ainsi, à moins que je sois vraiment en colère et que je puisse plus me contrôler, ajouta Draco méchamment.

§§§§§

Harry et Draco sortirent de la salle sur demande, Draco avait des exigences pour un autre endroit, comme les toilettes des donjons. Harry trotta derrière le Serpentard en descendant les escaliers, jetant des coups d'œil menaçants à tous ceux qui voulaient attraper le bras de Draco même en pensées et le molester.

- Pourquoi tu dois aller pisser dans les donjons, je te le demande juste comme ça, marmonna Harry.

- Je ne vais pas utiliser des toilettes publiques, elles sont dégoûtantes, répondit Draco en s'arrêtant en face d'un portrait étrange qui représentait un sorcier aux cheveux gras.

- Y a quoi là-dedans ? demanda Harry en louchant sur la peinture. Et ce tableau ressemble un peu à Snape, même s'il est définitivement plus laid.

- Je _suis_ Severus Snape ! dit le portait mécontent. Mon artiste peintre n'est simplement pas le meilleur de tous.

Draco ricana insolemment et donna un petit coup sur la boucle de ceinture de l'homme peint revêtu de noir.

- Allez, Potter, il est même plus excentrique que le vrai. Ne t'ennuie pas à argumenter avec lui.

Harry lança une œillade amusée au portrait de Severus mal reproduit et suivit Draco dans les toilettes des Serpentard.

- Quel honneur pour Snape d'avoir son portrait suspendu à l'entrée des cabinets, gloussa Harry.

- Ouais, en fait, il ne le sait pas, déclara Draco avec un sourire satisfait. Personne ne connaît ces toilettes à part moi et deux autres illustres Serpentard. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser...

Draco s'avança vers une des cabines de WC pour soulager son état. Harry leva un regard curieux vers le haut plafond et les huit murs qui étaient couverts de marbre noir. Un large miroir continu couvrait trois des murs de l'octogone et il était encadré par des serpents argentés aux yeux d'émeraude.

- Comme c'est original, marmonna Harry, sarcastique.

- Eh, Potter, appela Draco, sa voix résonnant depuis la cabine.

- Ouais, répondit Harry, se tournant pour examiner son reflet dans le mur noir brillant, au lieu du grand miroir.

- Comment ça se fait que mes charmes Veela ne t'affectent pas ? Je veux dire, sérieusement.

- Bon sang, comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je suis juste content que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- Tu es le seul, tu sais, continua Draco.

Il eut un grondement de chasse d'eau dans les toilettes.

- Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec toi.

- T'as pas déjà dit ça ces six dernières années ? minauda Harry, essayant d'aplatir ses cheveux, sans succès. Le marbre noir lui montrait la même coiffure sauvage qu'avant.

Draco émergea et alla se laver les mains. Il fixa Harry, l'air contemplatif.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Oh… Rien, dit Draco en silence.

Harry lui lança un regard pointu.

- Allons, Malfoy, dis-le.

- Tu devrais essayer ma cire capillaire.

Draco regardait Harry via le miroir aux serpents.

- Il est génial et pourrait faire des miracles avec tes boucles en bataille.

- Tu es en train de me proposer ta cire capillaire, Malfoy ? fit Harry, amusé. Ce monde est de plus en plus étrange…

- Oh, putain, ferme-la, Potter.

§§§§§

La salle commune des Serpentard était pleine de monde quand Draco arriva avec Harry. Draco fronça les sourcils devant les regards d'adoration, essayant de son mieux d'ignorer les adolescentes qui bavaient. Sa robe tourbillonnant autour de lui, il se dirigea d'un air digne droit vers le dortoir, souhaitant terminer ses devoirs. Harry suivit.

Crabbe et Goyle étaient assis sur leur lit, essayant de comprendre quelque chose en Botanique, quand Draco ouvrit la porte avec fracas et entra. Immédiatement, les deux copains oublièrent leur essai et commencèrent à dévisager Draco.

- Je n'étais jamais venu ici avant, songea Harry à mi-voix, en s'asseyant sur le lit de Draco.

Il se souvint de la fois avec le polynectar mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment, puisqu'il ne s'était pas aventuré plus loin que le divan de la salle commune.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais allé dans la Tour Gryffondor non plus, dit Draco distraitement.

Puis il ouvrit son sac d'école, s'assit à son bureau à côté du mur humide du donjon, sous une torche vacillante.

- Vincent, n'y pense même pas.

Le colossal garçon retomba sur son lit, en boudant. Harry grogna. Draco devait avoir un sixième sens, devinant que Crabbe était sur le point de venir pour le toucher, même si le blond ne lui faisait pas face.

- Je peux vous aider, les gars ? demanda Harry à Gregory. Je n'ai pas mes propres livres avec moi, je pourrai faire mes devoirs avec vous.

Gregory Goyle eut l'air extrêmement surpris, tout comme Vincent Crabbe. Ils regardèrent tous deux vers Draco, qui, lui, paraissait simplement amusé.

- Potter n'est pas le plus intelligent ici, mais il est plus intelligent que vous deux alors je vous conseille d'accepter, dit-il avec un sourire suffisant.

Harry fulminait, il attrapa le coussin le plus proche et frappa sur la tête de Draco avec.

- Je suis _très_ intelligent, connard !

Draco fit couler de l'encre sur son essai et grogna.

- Potter ! Tu vas payer pour ça !

Bientôt, une sauvage bataille de coussins faisait rage sur le lit de Draco. Vincent et Crabbe prêtèrent leur propre coussin pour le jeu, et observaient le combat avec ravissement. Draco était actuellement à califourchon sur Harry, il avait ouvert le col de sa chemise afin de fourrer un oreiller à l'intérieur et Harry tentait de l'étouffer avec un très large coussinet pelucheux, qui appartenait à Draco.

- Espèce de sale morveux Gryffondor agaçant ! cria Draco, sa voix étouffée par le coussin. Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? Toujours à me créer des problèmes, toujours à m'agacer, toujours là à gâcher mes journées…

- Les autres appellent ça _sauver_ leurs journées, espèce de couillon impertinent ! grogna Harry.

Puis il tira Malfoy sur le côté ainsi le Serpentard se retrouva couché sous lui.

- Ta famille ne peut s'empêcher de tremper avec le peuple Veela, n'est-ce pas ? T'es qu'un écoeurant pervers…

- Qui tu traites de pervers, Potter ? _Dégage de moi, bordel !_ **(1)** rétorqua Draco, le rouge aux joues, en reculant légèrement ses hanches.

- Oh, c'est _moi qui t'excite_ ? **(1)**

Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais et essaya à nouveau d'étouffer Draco avec l'oreiller. Draco, cependant, avait d'autres plans et il attrapa le coussin plutôt rudement, le frappant sur la figure de Harry. Malheureusement, l'oreiller explosa en deux.

Harry et Draco regardèrent, abasourdis, les plumes voler autour d'eux. Elles dansèrent silencieusement jusqu'à terre, comme d'énormes flocons de neige, se posant sur le visage et la poitrine de Draco et sur les boucles d'ébène de Harry.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait maintenant, infâme bestiau ! tressaillit Draco, puis, une seconde plus tard, il éternua.

Et il éternua encore.

- Draco est allergique, expliqua Vincent et Gregory commença à rire bêtement.

Harry baissa les yeux vers le Serpentard qui éternua une troisième fois puis il éclata de rire, aussi.

- Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi mignon avant… dit-il, la voix filante, en se tenant l'estomac.

- Je ne suis pas _mignon_ ! gronda férocement Draco et il éternua droit sur la figure de Harry.

- Eurgh, Malfoy ! cria Harry, mécontent et il s'essuya les yeux. C'est dégueulasse !

- _Atchooouu_!

- Malfoy ! Tu es _révoltant_ ! hurla Harry, lorsque d'autres postillons humides atterrirent sur lui.

- D'autres me trouvent _irrésistible_.

Draco sourit au Gryffondor.

- Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour que je leur éternue dessus.

- Et bien, les autres ne sont qu'une bande d'imbéciles, grogna Harry et il se dégagea des genoux de Draco. Tu as juste besoin de papillonner de tes cils de Veela ô-combien-charmants-et-fournis vers eux et ils feraient tout pour toi. Moi, je dis que c'est _écoeurant._

- Qui est écoeurant ?

Drcao éternua et il sécha ses yeux. Puis il leva la main et provoqua un magnifique petit cyclone qui dansa sur son ventre, repoussant les plumes loin de lui. Harry regarda ça avec un respect mêlé de crainte, tout comme Vincent et Gregory. Draco roula des yeux et guida le tourbillon jusqu'à la corbeille à papier.

- Maintenant… Ne devrions-nous pas continuer avec la Botanique ? demanda-t-il d'une voix parfaitement normale, en tendant les muscles de son estomac pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

Il ignora délibérément les trois mâchoires qui tombèrent presque jusque par terre.

§§§§§

Trois heures plus tard, Draco avait fini son dernier essai pour le cours du Comportement Sexuel des Créatures Magiques, qui concernait les femmes Méduse. Il reposa sa plume, soupira de contentement et se tourna vers les autres.

Vincent et Gregory étaient étendus sur le sol et jouaient à leur propre et tranquille version des échecs sorciers. Harry les avait aidés avec leur devoir et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ils étaient prêts avant Draco.

En parlant du loup, Harry était maintenant couché sur le lit de Draco, au grand mécontentement du Veela et à sa grande distraction, et semblait endormi.

- Super…marmonna Draco en se leva et en s'étirant.

Ses fesses étaient engourdies et ses muscles tendus – il avait vraiment besoin de repos.

- Réveille-toi, Potter, dit-il, en marchant jusqu'au lit et il tapota les côtes de Harry.

Il essaya de ne pas penser que Harry lui semblait magnifique, avec ses lunettes de travers et sa chemise assez levée pour révéler de fermes abdominaux et des hanches minces.

- Potter ? appela Draco une nouvelle fois, lorsque Harry ne réagit pas.

- Quoi ? répondit le Gryffondor d'un ton brusque, visiblement trop somnolent pour comprendre la situation puis il se tourna sur le côté, dos contre Draco.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant quelque chose comme « je n'arrive pas à le croire » et s'agenouilla sur le matelas. Il attrapa l'épaule de Harry et commença à le secouer, plutôt violemment.

- Potter, t'as tout faux si tu penses que je vais te laisser dormir dans mon lit !

- Quoi ? Hein ?

Harry sursauta, enfin conscient.

- Malfoy ?

Vincent et Gregory commencèrent à s'esclaffer de rire par terre, suivant cette situation avec fascination.

- Oui, c'est moi, fit Draco de sa voix traînante, semblant ennuyé. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien bouger ton cul ? Nous n'allons pas dormir ensemble, tu sais, peu importe que je sache combien tu m'adores.

Ceci sembla réveiller complètement Harry et il sauta du lit.

- Quoi ? Eurg ! Comme si je t'avais jamais regardé de _cette_ façon !

Draco sentit ses instincts de Veela frapper sa poitrine plutôt douloureusement mais il le cacha de son mieux. Il était fâché que les paroles de Harry le blessent autant.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il à mi-voix.

Puis il fit face à Harry avec un nouveau courage.

- J'essayais juste de dire qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller prendre un bain et d'aller me coucher.

- Oh, d'accord.

Harry remit ses lunettes correctement sur son nez.

- Heu…Je n'ai pas besoin de venir et de prendre un bain avec toi, hein ?

- Comme si je le voulais !

Draco paraissait écoeuré. Il prenait toujours son bain seul.

- Bien, je te fais confiance pour mettre un bon charme de verrouillage sur la porte, alors, dit Harry. Ou tu as besoin que je m'assois derrière pour dire aux gens de ficher le camp ? Parce si c'est le cas, tu peux être sûr que je ne le ferai pas.

- Nous, on peut le faire, s'offrirent Vincent et Gregory, plein d'espoir.

Draco parut misérable et emmerdé.

- Non, merci, Vin et Greg.

- Je te suggère de sauter le bain et de le prendre le matin, bailla Harry. Je pourrais venir et surveiller la porte alors.

- Hum, d'accord.

Draco semblait pensif.

- Maintenant, va au lit. Je mettrai des sortilèges tout autour de toi pour que personne ne puisse te sauter dessus pendant ton sommeil.

Harry bailla encore une fois.

- Je suis tellement fatigué que je pourrai difficilement le faire dans la Tour, alors, dépêche-toi.

Draco haussa les épaules et trotta jusqu'à sa penderie. Il était plutôt fatigué lui-même, ça avait une journée si stressante. Mais il y avait survécu et c'était le principal. Il enleva avec grâce sa chemise et ses pantalons et se retourna, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer noir. Harry le regardait avec une très étrange expression.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec irritation.

Harry déglutit.

- Heu… Rien.

Vincent et Gregory avaient silencieusement rampé jusqu'à lui, le jeu d'échecs complètement oublié.

- Agh !

Les pupilles de Draco s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes.

- Arrêtez ça, tout de suite !

Mais les deux gros imbéciles n'en firent rien. Draco en fut figé d'horreur.

- Heu, peut-être que tu devrais t'habiller un peu plus, suggéra Harry en rougissant.

- M-m-mais je dors toujours comme ça, geignit Draco.

Puis il se faufila dans le coin de la chambre, hors d'atteint de Crabbe et Goyle.

- Peut-être que tu devrais faire une exception.

Harry soupira et avança vers la garde-robe de Draco en passant les garçons rampants. Il attrapa une paire de pantalon au hasard et la jeta à Draco.

- Mets-les. Je ne peux pas surveiller chaque minute de ta nuit.

- Mais tu as dit que tu allais invoqué des sortilèges ?

Draco paraissait paniqué mais il obéit néanmoins et enfila le pantalon.

- Je veux dire, regarde-les, ces deux-là ! Tu as déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi dégoûtant ?

Harry baissa les yeux vers les visages tordus de désir des Serpentard.

- Non, en fait, jamais, confessa-t-il. J'en suis presque désolé pour toi.

- Mince alors, merci, répliqua Draco, sarcastique.

- Allez, maintenant, on y va, dit Harry.

Il marcha vers Draco et le tira jusqu'au lit. Promptement, Draco se glissa sous la couette et soupira de soulagement. Cependant, son expression devint contrariée après quelques secondes.

- Quoi encore ? soupira Harry en roulant des yeux.

- Mon coussin, gémit Draco. Tu l'as déchiré et maintenant, je n'en ai plus d'aussi bon.

- Oh, la ferme.

Harry était fatigué et grincheux et se sentait à bout de patience.

- Tu y étais allergique de toutes façons !

Il prononça plusieurs sortilèges de protection sur le lit et jeta un regard menaçant à Crabbe et Goyle.

- Oh, j'allais presque oublié.

Il eut un sourire satisfait et sortit quelque chose de la poche du pantalon que Draco avait porté ce jour-là.

- La pièce de monnaie. Garde-la avec toi, Malfoy.

- Hum, bien, murmura Draco. Mais je doute que ça marche.

- 'nuit alors, exaspérant petit con, bougonna Harry et il partit vers la porte.

- Fais plein de cauchemars, branleur, marmonna Draco après lui.

§§§§§

Harry se réveilla quand quelque chose commença à brûler la poche de son bas de pyjama.

- Agh, arrête… gémit-il, très agacé.

Puis il frotta ses yeux plein de sommeil. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était presque trois heures du matin. Ensuite, d'un air ensommeillé, il dénicha le Gallion d'or qui miroitait dans la lumière de la lune. Il était brûlant. Tout à coup, la situation lui apparut véritablement clairement.

- Oh, merde !

Harry sauta dans ses pantoufles plus vite qu'une panthère, attrapa sa cape qui était posée sur sa malle et sortit du dortoir. Il émergea du portrait de la salle commune en courant comme un dératé et descendit les escaliers jusqu'aux donjons des Serpentard.

- Pour l'amour de Morgan le Fay, pourquoi diable Salazar a-t-il voulu loger les Serpentard si foutument loin ? Sous le _lac_, bordel… haleta Harry tandis qu'il courait. Comme si ça ne pouvait pas être plus proche des vastes appartements de Snape… Ce salopard d'égoïste au nez crochu et aux cheveux gras… Mettant ses précieux étudiants en danger de respirer des infections…

Harry réalisa ensuite que son esprit était chancelant et le train de ses pensées était aussi fou que si Draco Malfoy portait les couleurs de Gryffondor sur ses sous-vêtements.

- Je dois être vraiment fatigué… Et bien, je viens juste de me réveiller, alors… marmonna Harry.

Il fut content de trouver finalement par lui-même le passage du portrait de Snape le Laid et même plus content du fait que ce n'était pas la nuit à faire le lèche-bottes et écouter son babillage déraisonnable.

- Espérons que je n'arrive pas trop tard… Merde, et si Crabbe ou Goyle l'avait violé ? Ou même les deux ? Eww…

Harry frémit à cette pensée, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il était soudain inquiet. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard, il se jeta contre et commença à frapper ses poings contre la surface de bois comme un fou.

- Laissez-moi entrer, laissez-moi entrer, c'est une urgence, rugit-il.

- _Harry_ !

Le cri provenait de l'autre côté.

- _Le mot de passe est Démon Brûlant !_

- Démon Brûlant ! cracha Harry et la porte s'ouvrit.

Il avança dans la salle commune, uniquement pour tomber sur un vraiment, mais vraiment dégoûtant spectacle.

Draco Malfoy était couché immobile sur le sol, son pantalon de pyjama ouvert. Il semblait que la blonde qui lui avait jeté un sort pour qu'il reste tranquille n'était autre que Millicent Bulstrode, qui tournait au-dessus du garçon sans défense avec ses énormes bourrelets. Elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'un petit string rose et un soutien-gorge rembourré couleur lilas.

Harry eut un haut-le-cœur et Milicent lui retourna une œillade furieuse. La fille avait mis du rouge à lèvres corail qui lui tachait les dents et son ombre à paupières verte lui donnait clairement l'air d'une souillon.

- Eurgh, merde, Bulstrode, bon dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que t'es en train de faire ?

Harry était choqué et il avança rapidement vers Draco, qui paraissait avoir des larmes dans ses yeux d'argent.

- Tu vas _bien_ ? exigea-t-il de savoir en s'agenouillant.

- Je voulais lui faire un strip-tease, si tu veux le savoir, déclara Milicent en croisant ses bras potelés.

Harry tendit un bras protecteur devant Draco et jeta un regard furieux vers la jeune fille.

- Oh, vraiment ?

- Et j'étais sur le point de lui tailler une pipe, quand tu nous as interrompus, dit-elle en faisant la moue, lui décochant une oeillade meurtrière.

- Je suis sûr que Malfoy n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que toi à cette idée.

Harry montra ses dents à Milicent, les yeux réduits à une fente.

- Tu peux voir qu'il n'est même pas dur.

Il eut un geste en direction des pantalons de Draco. Milicent se vexa et regarda fièrement ailleurs.

- J'étais en train d'y travailler, tu sais.

- _Finite__ Incantatum_, soupira Harry et il libéra Draco du sortilège. Estime-toi heureuse que je te jette pas de sort jusqu'au siècle prochain, Bulstrode. Maintenant, tire-toi.

Milicent sembla réticente mais quand Harry leva sa baguette vers elle, elle eut l'air de réfléchir au problème.

- J'ai tué Voldemort il y a à peine deux mois. Tu ne veux certainement pas me défier, si ?

Milicent jeta un dernier regard concupiscent à Draco qui était maintenant roulé en boule derrière le dos de Harry, enserrant ses genoux. Puis elle partit.

Harry aida Draco à retourner au lit, le soutenant par le coude. Le blond était encore tremblant, une expression terrifiée plaquée sur ses traits délicats et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu inquiet.

- Que s'est-il passé, Malfoy ? demanda-t-il doucement, ne voulant pas ajouter plus de pression sur le Veela en argumentant. Je pensais que nous étions d'accord sur le fait que tu ne devais pas quitter ton lit jusqu'à ce que je vienne te rechercher dans la matinée ?

Draco se renfrogna et se glissa sous l'épais édredon noir. Il tourna son dos vers Harry.

- J'ai dû rendre visite à Snape le Laid, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oh.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait manifestement pas pris tous les besoins en considération.

- Je devais aller brosser mes dents, l'éclaira Draco. J'avais oublié.

Malgré lui, Harry commença à rire.

- Quoi ?

Draco lui lança un regard furieux par-dessus son épaule. Harry continua à glousser.

- Tu es si foutument orgueilleux, Malfoy ! Tu peux pas dormir une seule nuit sans te laver les dents, non ? Même en sachant qu'il y a des étudiants cachés dans tous les coins prêts à te bondir dessus ?

Draco tira sur sa lèvre inférieure et croisa les bras.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, le balafré, mais, moi, j'aime avoir l'haleine fraîche.

- Un morveux gâté et un dandy.

- Non !

- Oh oui ! Maintenant, dors un peu. Je vais placer de nouveaux sorts de protection autour de ton lit. Et cette fois, _bordel, ne le quitte pas._

- Abruti.

Harry sourit à la mine boudeuse de Draco, puis il propagea le chaud rougeoiement du charme Imperturbable sur les tentures du lit de Draco et les ferma.

- Bonne nuit, cher ange.

Harry eut un sourire satisfait. Un cri jaillit de derrière les rideaux.

- Aagh, je te déteste, Potter !

Harry quitta le dortoir, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire du bouillant Serpentard.

A suivre…

**(1) **Comme ça arrive quelques fois, il y a des jeux de mots intraduisibles. Celui-ci en fait partie. Dans le texte original, Draco dit : « Get the fuck off me ! » « To get off » signifie descendre, s'enlever.Et Harry répond : « Are you getting off on me ? » Il reprend le même verbe en y ajoutant « on », ce qui veut dire : prendre son pied avec, s'exciter et ça change tout…

Une précision encore, il semblerait que l'auteur ait fait quelques fautes de frappes ou d'orthographe qui font parfois prendre un mot pour un autre… C'est plutôt amusant mais assez prise de tête en traduction.

Alors, quand ça arrive, je prends la liberté de le remplacer si celui d'origine est vraiment trop incongru dans la phrase et surtout si la locution que je pense appropriée a une orthographe très, très proche…

Voilà, ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos commentaires.

Gros bisous

Falyla


	7. chapitre 7

**Titre **: Milk is my Sugar

**Auteur**: Michael Serpent, le lien avec la fic originale est dans ma bio.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR. L'intrigue de cette histoire est à Michael Serpent, je ne revendique que la traduction et son adaptation, si nécessaire.

**Rating **: R (essentiellement pour écart de langage)

**Paring** : Draco/Harry

**Warning **: Cette fic est un **slash/yaoi**. Ce qui signifie qu'elle parle de relations **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous rebute ou vous crispe, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. **Homophobes, passez votre chemin !**

**Onarluca :** la suite est là ! Bisous.

**Leviathoune** : Oh làlà ! T'es remontée, toi ! Moi qui écrit des fics hétéros limite féministes, on m'en a fait la remarque, j'ai trouvé la description de Millicent drôle alors ne prend pas la mouche pour ça. D'ailleurs, même Draco dit, dans ce chapitre, que ce n'est pas sa faute si elle a fait ça. Faudrait pas que ça te dégoûte du yaoi. Bises.

**Nfertiti **: La suite est là, enfin. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que ça faisait déjà un mois ! Bisous.

**Shetane **: La suite n'est pas mal non plus ! Bises.

**Fébla :** Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec toi. Ça évolue ! Bisous.

**Mahahou** : La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Vert Emeraude** : Le 7ème chapitre est enfin là ! Bisous.

**Sahada **: Merci ! Voici le suivant ! Bises.

**Vallou** : C'est pas ma fic, je ne fais que la traduire. Mais je suis contente que tu aimes mon boulot. Bisous.

**Crackos** : Alors, pour le mpreg, je n'en sais rien, sur les 12 chapitres en ligne, pour l'instant, il n'y a rien de plus mais je demanderai à Michael. Bises.

**Ddy** : Alors, le slash, c'est juste la relation homosexuelle, donc il est là, pour le lemon, ben, pour l'instant, y en a pas, à part les différentes tentatives des élèves… L'auteur m'a promis le 13ème chapitre mais il se fait attendre… Bisous.

**Alucard** : Pas de quoi pour la réponse à la review. Je réponds toujours à tous et tu peux voir dans mon profil que j'ai le bonheur d'avoir un certain succès, je crois n'avoir jamais oublié personne. La review, c'est la récompense de l'auteur ou du traducteur. Pas de lemon pour l'instant dans cette fic mais j'espère que tu aimeras la suite quand même. Bises.

**Evil-angel 666** : La suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Elymilly **: Je continue, pas d'inquiétude. Merci d'aimer ma trad. Bises.

**Loryah** : La suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Shyrinia** : Je suis enfin là et la suite aussi ! Bises.

**Smirnoff **: Désolée pour l'attente, voilà enfin la suite. Bisous.

**Lovely A** : Merci ! Voici le 7ème chapitre. Bises.

**Miceliandre **: Je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour les prévisions des beignets chinois. La fic a 12 chapitres pour l'instant et ne devrait pas tellement en faire beaucoup plus. Et puis, chaque journée est longuement décrite alors le rythme est assez lent. Enfin, on verra bien. Bisous.

**Little-Ange** : Merci. La suite est là. Bises.

**Clôtho **: Oui, j'aime beaucoup Harry aussi, il est parfait en désabusé. Bisous.

**Minerve** : Les choses se gâtent sérieusement pour Draco et effectivement, tu as vu juste. Harry va être encore plus proche. Pour la phrase à double sens, l'auteur en est friand apparemment. Je crois qu'on peut le comprendre comme on veut. Bises.

**Oxaline** : Ah ben oui, leur vocabulaire est assez salé. D'ailleurs le rating R est à cause de ça parce que le reste est assez soft. Bisous.

**Jessy** : Remets-toi, ce chapitre ne manque pas de scènes chocs aussi ! Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : C'est toujours un plaisir, tu le sais bien. Bisous.

**Vici Black** : Heu…J'ai pas relu les chap en vo mais je crois me souvenir que Tonks n'y apparaît pas tellement mais je peux me tromper. Comme je disais plus haut, les journées sont longuement décrites (on dirait mes fics, LOL !) alors l'action n'avance pas vite. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne se passe rien. Voir plus bas. Bises.

**Kyo 320** : Pas grave. Merci d'apprécier mon boulot de trad. Bisous.

**Verdimilius **: Elle est là ! (en 3 mots aussi ! LOL) Bises.

**Slydawn** : Ce n'est pas ma fic, je suis juste la traductrice. Mais merci d'apprécier les efforts que je fais pour rendre les touches d'humour en français. Bisous.

**Ange de un cisme** : Faudra que tu m'expliques ton pseudo à l'occasion, d'ac ? Je traduis avec beaucoup de plaisir et je suis contente que tu apprécies. Bises.

Chapitre 7. **Les deux gardiens.**

Harry descendit l'escalier des Serpentard de relative bonne humeur. Le jour précédent ressemblait à un rêve un peu distant pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau, le soleil brillait après la fraîcheur nocturne, et tout semblait moins déprimant. Oh ! L'optimisme béat d'un esprit fraîchement éveillé !

Harry arriva devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard. Les murs autour de lui suintaient d'humidité, maintenant qu'il avait atteint la partie la plus basse des donjons qui étaient situés sous le lac. Il se rappela le mot de passe de la nuit d'avant, quand le Veela blond le lui avait hurlé.

- Démon Brûlant.

Personnellement, Harry pensait que le mot de passe était ridicule. Nul doute que c'était un fait de Pansy Parkinson. Le nom de code fonctionna et le portrait s'ouvrit, pivotant silencieusement sur ses gonds. En face de Harry s'ouvrit alors une vision complètement nouvelle. Bon, pas si nouvelle si on s'en tenait à la salle commune de dimension considérable et à son décor – mais l'ambiance, la quantité de robes noires et vertes et de visages souriants étaient proprement stupéfiantes.

Harry jura qu'il n'avait jamais vu autant de Serpentard en même temps – il oublia complètement qu'il partageait quotidiennement ses repas dans la Grand Hall juste à deux tables d'eux dans un bruit très semblable. Mais, il devait le reconnaître, il ne les avait jamais vu _sourire_ avant.

- Eh, c'est Potter ! remarqua un des 3ème année.

Tout le monde devint silencieux, pivotant vers Harry qui descendait les marches de la salle commune.

- Et bien, il est ici pour escorter Draco, je suppose, se renfrogna Tracey Davies, assise sur les genoux de Theodore Nott. Mais comment il est entré ?

- Draco lui a donné le mot de passe, hier, ricana Millicent.

Mais elle se tut maladroitement après que Blaise Zabini lui ait donné un coup de coude dans le dos plutôt rudement.

- Hum… Je vais y aller, alors, grimaça Harry en se hâtant de traverser la large salle pour atteindre les dortoirs et la chambre des garçons de 7ème année.

Harry ouvrit la porte prudemment mais elle gémit encore discrètement. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, il vit que la chambre était éclairée par cinq torches et qu'elle semblait maintenant considérablement plus confortable de la nuit précédente. Crabbe et Goyle étaient assis sur leur lit, attendant manifestement que leur « boss » se réveille.

- Salut, les gars, les salua Harry.

Mais il ne reçut que deux moues renfrognées et des grognements en réponse. Il décida d'ignorer les deux idiots et avança jusqu'au lit de Draco.

- _Finite Incantatem_.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, deux bras solides surgirent entre les tentures du lit et l'attrapèrent par le cou. Harry glapit comme il était tiré vers le bas, à travers les rideaux susmentionnés puis dans le lit. Là, dans la vague obscurité, il rencontra une paire d'yeux gris brillants de colère.

- Nom de Dieu, où tu étais, Potter, exigea de savoir Draco. Je t'attends depuis des _siècles_ ! Regarde l'heure, espèce de crétin ! Huit heures et demie ! Et j'ai besoin de me doucher, de m'habiller, de me coiffer, d'empaqueter mes livres d'école, de me laver les dents, de sortir Jedusor, d'écrire une lettre à mes investisseurs de Gringotts _et_ de prendre un putain de _petit-déj_ ! Maintenant, dis-moi, Monsieur le Héros du Monde, comment je peux faire tout ça _sans être en retard en classe ?_

- Qui est Jedusor ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco gémit.

- Potter ! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre mon problème, là ?

- C'est ton animal de compagnie ?

- Eh oh ? Je vais être en retard au cours du Comportement Sexuel des Créatures Magiques et c'est _entièrement de ta faute !_

- Où il est ?

- Aargh !

Draco secoua Harry par les épaules.

- Est-ce que tu m'as écouté, le balafré ?

- Ouais, je t'ai écouté, sourit Harry. Maintenant, j'ai déjà fait une descente aux cuisines, alors nous pourrons manger notre petit-déj pendant le cours.

- Oh… C'est bon. Tu as pris du café ?

Draco semblait inquiet.

- Ouais.

- Et le lait ?

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne _va pas_ avec toi ? Je peux pas boire mon café sans…

- Ouais, ouais, ouais, je rigolais. Bien sûr que j'ai pris ton lait, gloussa Harry.

Ça l'amusait vraiment de mettre en boule ce connard de Serpentard.

- Maintenant, voudrais-tu, s'il te plait, préparer tes habits, nous allons droit à la douche ! Et tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour tes cheveux – personne ne remarque jamais de quoi tu as l'air de toute façon.

Draco, très agacé, en eut le souffle coupé mais Harry continua sa tirade.

- Et pendant que tu prends ta douche, je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec Jedusor, quoi que se soit. Lève-toi maintenant, nous perdons du temps. Je prépare ton sac d'école. Toi, tu te dépêches, tu prends quelques habits et tes affaires de douche.

- Et à propos de la lettre à mes… ?

- On s'en occupera plus tard ! Maintenant, _bouge_ ton cul, paresseux ! ordonna Harry, en désignant les rideaux à demi ouverts.

Draco était sur le point de rajouter quelque chose mais Harry lui envoya un regard si autoritaire qu'il ne put rien faire d'autre qu'obéir. Après tout – Harry était son âme sœur, maudit soit-il pour ça, et par conséquent il avait l'exaspérant mais heureusement encore secret pouvoir de canaliser les faits et gestes de Draco. Draco espérait seulement que Harry ne le découvrirait pas de lui-même et ne commencerait pas à en abuser contre lui.

- Jedusor est là, dit-il en désignant la malle, lorsqu'il passa à côté. Sors-le.

Curieux, Harry se leva et s'avança pour ouvrir la cage.

- Est-ce que ça mord ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Ouais, répondit Draco en prenant une robe propre de son armoire.

Harry déglutit, bien qu'imperceptiblement, et scruta à l'intérieur de la caisse sombre.

- C'est un Doxy, le prévint Crabbe et Goyle gloussa. Une fée mordeuse.

A vrai dire, c'était une petite créature roulée en boule dans un coin de la boîte. Elle était noire d'encre, couvertes de poils et ailée. A titre d'essai, Harry la poussa avec son index et elle bailla.

- Son nom est Jedusor, dit Goyle.

Harry lui lança un regard.

- … Je sais !

- Oh.

- Bon, je peux la prendre dans ma main ? demanda Harry.

- Non, seul Draco le peut, sourit Crabbe d'un air affecté. Elle mord tous les autres.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, se renfrogna Draco en jetant son shampoing et son gel de douche dans un petit sac. Elle n'a jamais mordu Snape.

Immédiatement, quand ils entendirent la voix de Draco, l'attention de Crabbe et Goyle se reporta sur le Veela. Leurs visages devinrent rêveurs et ils s'appuyèrent épaule contre épaule, dévorant leur leader du regard. Harry roula des yeux et tendit sa main vers le Doxy, ignorant les deux tas de saindoux. Tant qu'ils se contentaient de le mater, il ne leur jetterait pas de sort.

- Potter, laisse Jedusor et allons-y, dit Draco, visiblement plus ennuyé par les regards de Crabbe et Goyle que Harry ne l'était.

- Mais est-ce qu'il va me mordre ? se renfrogna Harry.

Draco soupira.

- Je te promets, Potter, que s'il ne le fait, moi, je le ferai !

Harry se mordit la lèvre comme l'image bizarre d'un Draco lui mordant les doigts s'insinuait dans son esprit. Puis il secoua la tête et introduisit sa main dans la malle. Prudemment, il souleva le Doxy et le plaça dans sa paume. La créature faisait à peine cinq centimètres de haut, et elle était en train de dévisager Harry avec curiosité de ses yeux ardents. Elle ne le mordit pas.

- _Allez_, se lamenta Draco en donnant un coup sec sur la manche de Harry. Nous sommes déjà en retard !

**§§§§§**

Harry était assis devant l'entrée de la salle de bain des Serpentard. Il était appuyé contre la porte de bois verrouillée, jouant avec l'étrange créature magique dans sa main.

- Un Jedusor par-ci, un Jedusor par-là…

Il sourit à la petite fée Doxy aux quatre bras et quatre jambes. Elle écarta ses ailes brillantes comme un scarabée et commença à les étriller pour les nettoyer.

- Tu te laves toujours en même temps de ton propriétaire ? demanda Harry à la créature, même s'il savait que le petit lutin ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Le Doxy sourit pourtant, révélant ce qui semblait être une dangereuse série de dents qui paraissaient aiguisées comme des rasoirs. Harry tenta d'avoir l'air naturel.

- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda une voix tandis qu'une paire de chaussures apparaissait dans son champs de vision. Pourquoi tu es assis devant la porte ?

- Je suis en train de surveiller la douche de Malfoy, répliqua Harry en rencontrant le visage dédaigneux de Theodore Nott.

- Et bien, tu ne peux pas rester ici parce que je dois me doucher aussi. Laisse-moi passer.

- Heu, impossible, Nott.

Harry se redressa en plaçant le Doxy sur son épaule.

- Personne ne va se doucher maintenant, excepté Dra… Malfoy.

- Ce sont des douches communes, Potter, tu peux pas juste bloquer les gens dehors.

Theodore était en train de se mettre en colère. Harry mordilla sa lèvre ; Theodore avait en quelque sorte le droit d'être là. Et pourtant… Que se qui se passerait s'il laissait le Serpentard entrer ?

- Hum… Tu ne peux pas… et bien… attendre une quinzaine de minutes encore ? Je suis certain que les douches seront libres après ça, suggéra-t-il.

- Non, je peux pas, pauvre con de Gryffondor ! Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai déjà sauté le petit déjeuner pour me doucher et être propre avant que les cours débutent, alors, non, je ne crois pas avoir quinze minutes de plus !

Ils se mesurèrent du regard quelques secondes, tous deux campés sur leur position ; mais Harry savait que Theodore avait les raisons et le droit d'entrer. C'était un Serpentard et c'étaient les douches communes des Serpentard.

- D'accord… Entre, mais je viens avec toi, lâcha finalement Harry.

- Ooh, je ne savais pas que le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu était un voyeur, ricana Theodore.

Harry le regarda mais ne dit rien. Il frappa à la porte.

- Drac… heu… Malfoy ?

- Quoi encore ? répondit le blond avec brusquerie.

- Hum… Nott veut prendre une douche aussi. Alors, nous entrons maintenant.

- Il peut pas prendre sa foutue douche ailleurs ?

- Il ne veut pas. Et il n'a plus le temps de trouver un autre endroit non plus.

- Très bien, ça va, gronda Draco après un moment de silence. Simplement, ne vous excitez pas trop sur moi, alors.

Harry grogna.

- Comme si ça allait arriver _un jour_, espèce de bêcheur idiot.

- Crétin insolent, marmonna Draco tandis que Harry poussait la porte.

- Toujours aussi joyeux entre vous deux, sourit Theodore et il commença à se déshabiller. Je suis surpris que vous soyez encore en vie.

- C'est parce qu'il ne nous est pas permis de nous entretuer, grogna Draco depuis sa cabine de douche. Si quelque chose m'arrivait, la responsabilité de Potter l'envoie droit chez Dumbledore, et pour ma part, je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser mes… heu… persuasives habiletés dans la mesure où elles pourraient causer des dommages physiques à quelqu'un.

- Et bien, c'est plutôt bien résumé.

Les yeux de Theodore pétillèrent. Harry se sentit très dérangé quand le Serpentard commença à envoyer valser ses pantalons.

- Mais j'aurai dû le savoir, cette situation est tout simplement ridicule. C'est tellement bizarre de vous voir vous supporter l'un l'autre… de façon si compatible.

- Et alors ?

Harry semblait ennuyé et câlina le Doxy.

- Potter est secrètement heureux de partager ma compagnie spirituelle et cultivée, dit Draco en sortant sa tête de la douche. J'essaie de bonifier sa personnalité.

- Tu parles, si je le suis ! se renfrogna Harry. Ce serait plus que regrettable si j'étais influencé par _toi._

Draco secoua la tête, l'eau de ses boucles trempées éclaboussant tout autour de lui et également sur le visage de Harry.

- Ehhh, Malfoy !

Harry essuya l'eau sur ses lunettes. Draco rit. Le brun lui lança un regard furieux mais se trouva ensuite étrangement enchanté par le rire du Veela. En fait, il était incapable d'ôter ses yeux de la figure de Draco. L'humidité avait fait tomber ses cheveux d'un blanc pur sur les yeux et les joues du blond, lui donnant un air totalement différent de l'être arrogant qu'il était habituellement et ses pupilles grises étaient brillantes et profondes, lui envoyaient des frissons le long de l'épine dorsale. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Est-ce que Harry n'était pas supposé être immunisé contre les charmes de Draco ?

- La Terre appelle Potter, dit Draco en souriant d'un air narquois.

- Oh, fit Harry en sortant de sa transe. Je… J'étais en train de me demander quelle était cette substance blanche sur ta joue. Nous t'avons.. heu… interrompu au mauvais moment, peut-être ?

La main de Draco se porta vivement à son menton. Ce geste, cependant, conduisit au fait que le drap de bain qu'il tenait pour couvrir les parties basses de son corps, chuta sans cérémonie, révélant plus que Harry ne s'était attendu à voir en entrant dans la salle de bain.

- C'est juste du shampoing, Potter, précisa Draco en frottant la matière blanche de sa figure. Donc, _non_, je ne me suis pas branlé ici, espèce de pervers !

- Heu… Je vais… juste… aller au… heu… ouais, toussa Theodore, ses yeux sortant de leurs orbites à la vue d'un Draco Malfoy nu, et il disparut dans sa propre cabine de douche.

Harry détourna aussi rapidement ses yeux de Draco et rougit.

- Quoi ? Je ne suis quand même pas _si _laid !

Draco fit la moue et disparut une nouvelle fois dans la cabine de douche, se rincer les cheveux.

- Non, pas laid du tout…

Harry déglutit discrètement puis il se retourna pour fixer ses propres yeux dans le miroir.

- Bordel, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? murmura-t-il.

- Potter ?

C'était Theodore.

- Ouais ? demanda Harry, serrant si fort le bord du lavabo que ses articulations en étaient blanches.

Il espérait sincèrement que Nott n'avait pas entendu ses paroles silencieuses. Le Serpentard noua une serviette autour de sa taille et s'avança vers Harry.

- Heu… J'ai accidentellement entendu tes amis, la Belette et Granger, hier soir.

Il parlait à voix basse comme s'il ne voulait pas que Draco puisse entendre.

- Weasley, corrigea Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Peu importe, répliqua Theodore en agitant sa main avec impatience. Ce que je veux te demander… C'est vrai que vous essayez de trouver l'âme sœur de Draco ?

Harry parut surpris.

- Hum… Je suppose…

- Super ! sourit Theodore. Je veux dire… Simplement je…

Le Serpentard remua ses doigts.

- Pourriez-vous me donner une chance avec lui ?

Harry plissa les yeux.

- Une chance ?

- Ouais.

Theodore recouvrait son sang-froid et se redressa.

- J'aimerai savoir si je pourrai lui convenir.

- Ben…

Harry s'appuya contre le lavabo et évalua Theodore du regard, en croisant les bras.

- Mais, tu es un garçon !

- Et alors, se renfrogna Theodore.

- Nous ne savons même pas si Malfoy est gay ! s'exclama Harry d'une voix étouffée.

- Et bien, pourquoi ne le découvrons-nous pas, hum ? sourit Theodore d'un air moqueur. S'il te plait, Potter.

Harry regarda dans les profonds yeux bleus du Serpentard et soupira.

- C'est bon, très bien.

Theodore lui adressa un sourire sincère.

- Merci.

- Je vais sortir deux minutes.

Harry s'éloigna.

- Mais ne t'excite pas trop, ok ? Je promets que je te jetterai un mauvais sort si…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Theodore en posant une main sur l'épaule de Harry. Je serai bien.

Harry acquiesça simplement et sortit lentement de la salle de bain, fermant la porte silencieusement derrière lui.

Draco s'appuya contre le mur vert de la douche. Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper une longue exhalation. D'accord, il avait « accidentellement » arrosé le côté de la cabine de douche, droit en face de Potter. Maudites soient ses satanées hormones Veela ! Potter devait maintenant penser qu'il était complètement fou. Oh, une minute – rien de nouveau à ça. De toute façon… C'était totalement excessif.

« _Nous_ _t'avons interrompu au mauvais moment ?_ »

Draco imita Potter d'une vois grinçante et tira la langue.

- Ses soi-disant plaisanteries sont de plus en plus stupides, marmonna-t-il et il dirigea l'eau chaude sur sa figure. Foutu connard de Gryffondor…

- Draco ? demanda quelqu'un et Draco entendit qu'on ouvrait sa cabine de douche

- Quoi encore, Potter ? grogna-t-il sans s'inquiéter d'ouvrir les yeux.

L'eau bourdonnait agréablement à ses oreilles et il ouvrit la bouche pour la goûter.

- Pas Potter. Moi.

Theodore Nott entra dans la cabine de douche de Draco et referma derrière lui. Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent brusquement et il ferma le robinet d'eau violemment.

- Toi ! Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma douche ? Fous le camp ! Potter !

- T'excite pas comme ça.

Theodore bâillonna la bouche de Draco avec sa main et s'approcha un peu plus.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste… Je veux simplement tester la chimie entre nous. Tu sais… Si je peux être ton âme sœur, éventuellement ?

Draco mordit les doigts de Theodore et le garçon hurla en enlevant sa main.

- Il n'y a aucune chimie. Tu n'es pas mon âme sœur. Maintenant, _tire-toi_ !

- Oh, allons Drake… Donne-moi une chance, voyons, le supplia Theodore. Ou c'est que tu n'es pas intéressé par les garçons ?

- Nott, pour l'information de ton faible et pathétique cerveau, sache que les Veelas ne choisissent pas leurs âmes sœurs. Ils ne peuvent pas choisir si ce sera une fille ou un garçon, ils ne peuvent pas choisir d'être ou non de foutus vampires ! Mais une chose est certaine. Ils savent toujours qui est leur âme sœur à la seconde où ils se trouvent à côté d'eux. Alors, crois-moi quand je te le dis. Tu n'es _pas_ mon âme sœur.

- Ne te mens pas à toi-même, Draco. Tu ne devrais pas étouffer tes désirs uniquement parce que je suis un garçon. Je te le promets, je peux rendre ça digne d'intérêt…

Ce fut à ce moment que Draco réalisa qu'il était seul dans la cabine de douche avec un garçon qui faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui, dont l'érection ruisselante se pressait presque dans son abdomen. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

- Potter ! Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui ne _va pas avec toi_ ? Pourquoi tu as laissé ce dingue entrer dans ma… mmmfff !

Theodore captura avec avidité les lèvres de Draco avec les siennes et poussa ses hanches contre lui. Draco gronda furieusement dans sa gorge et essaya de repousser l'autre Serpentard, griffant et frappant ses bras. En plus, leurs corps étaient encore si mouillés qu'ils étaient glissants, ce qui n'aida pas du tout Draco dans ses tentatives de se libérer – en fait, ça le rapprochait même de Theodore, si c'était possible.

- Tu n'aimes pas ça, Draco ?

Theodore sourit gentiment au garçon blond et commença à frotter le bas du dos de Draco.

- POTTER ! MAIS OÙ ES-TU, BORDEL ? hurla Draco à pleins poumons.

Theodore se saisit furieusement de la mâchoire du blond et pressa leur nez ensemble.

- Potter n'est pas là. Il m'a laissé seul avec toi.

- Q-q-quoi ?

Les yeux de Draco étaient dilatés.

- Oh oui… lui sourit Theodore à nouveau. Potter m'a donné la chance de découvrir si j'étais ton âme sœur ou pas.

- Bordel de merde ! Je vais _tuer_ ce putain d'abruti de Gryffondor ! brailla Draco en donnant un coup de pied dans l'aine de Theodore. Et toi ! Dégage de moi, salopard ! _Tu n'es pas mon âme sœur_ !

Theodore siffla de douleur et se plia en deux. Draco profita de cette opportunité pour s'échapper de la cabine. Il s'élança hors de la douche et plongea vers sa serviette qui était suspendue au mur. Mais quand il fut sur le point d'attraper la poignée de la porte, Theodore le fit trébucher et il tomba à plat ventre sur le sol. Theodore s'assit promptement sur les jambes de Draco et appuya sur son torse avec ses mains fortes. Ils étaient encore nus tous les deux.

- Potter…

Draco tenta de crier mais tout son air s'était échappée de ses poumons lors de sa chute, et sa voix ne fut qu'une pitoyable plainte.

- Mwahahahaa, gloussa Theodore en se poussant un peu plus vers le haut, plus près des fesses de Draco. Ça se présente bien.

Les joues et les tempes de Draco étaient écrasées contre le sol humide et froid de la salle de bain et il essayait de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Les mains de Theodore remontaient le long de son dos, lui envoyant des frémissements de dégoût dans tout le corps.

- Potter, essaya-t-il encore une fois, des larmes mouillant ses yeux.

- Il ne peut pas t'entendre… le taquina Theodore. Et même s'il le faisait… J'ai verrouillé la porte avec un sortilège de _Colloportus. _Il ne pourra pas… !

Wham ! La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brutalement, claquant durement contre le mur. Harry se tenait debout sur le pas de la porte, les yeux flamboyants de colère et d'aversion. Il pointa sa baguette droit sur Theodore.

- Nott… J'aurai dû le savoir !

- Eh ! Ne fais rien de précipité, je faisais juste… hum… un massage à mon nouveau petit ami ?

Theodore tenta de sourire et commença à lisser les omoplates de Draco.

- Potter… siffla Draco, ayant manifestement recouvré sa voix maintenant. Espèce de _putain_ d'idiot…

Theodore et Harry en eurent le souffle coupé d'horreur quand soudainement quelque chose de noir commença à émerger des omoplates que le Serpentard aux cheveux bruns étaient en train de masser.

- Je suis tellement fâché que je pourrai te tuer, Potter…

Draco respira encore et se redressa sur ses coudes.

- Tu n'as donc aucune cellule grise dans ton horrible tête ? Comment as-tu _pu_ ? _Comment as-tu pu nous laisser ici comme ça_ ?

Theodore hurla de terreur lorsque des ailes noires comme du charbon sortirent du dos de Draco, droit devant de son visage. Les extrémités de ses extensions, pointues comme celles d'une chauve-souris, le poignardèrent douloureusement dans la poitrine quand elles s'écartèrent dans une magnifique ampleur et il trébucha en s'éloignant du Veela. Du sang coulait de ses abdominaux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que t'es en train de faire ?

Draco se releva sur les genoux et fixa fièrement Harry. Ses dents étaient aussi acérées que celles de son Doxy et il était sur le point de déchirer quelqu'un – plus précisément Potter – en minuscules petits morceaux.

Harry fut si frappé de panique qu'il lâcha accidentellement sa baguette.

- Je… Je… Je suis désolé, bégaya-t-il en reculant de quelques pas quand Draco commença à avancer vers lui.

Le Veela avait maintenant l'air sauvage, sa peau d'albâtre rayonnante contrastant scandaleusement avec ses ailes noires.

- Et comment que tu dois être _désolé_ ! siffla Draco en bondissant pour prendre la baguette de Harry par terre. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne vais pas te blesser vraiment méchamment maintenant ?

Le Doxy était en train de se régaler sur l'épaule de Harry. Il était en train de danser et rigolait comme un dingue. Manifestement, il avait déjà vu quelque chose comme ça auparavant.

- Je t'en prie, Malfoy… Draco ?

Harry frissonna sous le regard du Veela.

- Je… Je ne le ferai plus… Je le promets… J'ai été stupide, je sais…

- Putain, ferme-la ! grogna Draco. Tu te rends ridicule.

Draco jeta la baguette vers Harry qui l'attrapa avec ses réflexes d'Attrapeur, puis le Veela se retourna, toujours à genoux sur le sol et fit face à Theodore.

- Et toi… Tu es dégoûtant. Fous le camp !

Theodore ne put rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer frénétiquement. Il saisit précipitamment sa serviette du mur et ses vêtements sur le banc, et s'enfuit en courant de la pièce, percutant presque Harry en sortant.

- Et va voir Pomfresh pour tes entailles ! beugla Draco après lui, avant de s'effondrer et commencer à se masser les tempes.

Un cauchemar… Sa vie était un cauchemar. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Oh, non… Inutile d'y _revenir_. Il savait exactement tout ce qu'il avait fait et il n'avait pas besoin de se le rappeler maintenant.

- Potter, ne me laisse plus jamais comme ça ! cracha-t-il à la place, son corps entier tremblant de colère brute.

- Jamais plus, je le promets, déglutit Harry. Jamais !

- Non, plus jamais tant que je n'ai pas obtenu mon médicament, imbécile ! brailla Draco au visage du Gryffondor. Nous ne sommes pas mariés ou quelque chose dans le genre !

Harry sembla stupéfié par l'éclat de Draco.

- Je… Je ne croyais pas que nous l'étions.

- Je sais ! hurla Draco, maintenant même plus échauffé qu'avant.

Son corps devenait brûlant… Il se sentait comme en feu… Et il savait que cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il allait bientôt avoir l'érection la plus dure de tous les temps. Maudit soit Potter, son âme sœur aux beaux yeux verts… Non ! Draco attrapa sa serviette et s'en ceignit la taille. Harry parut confus et un peu effrayé.

- Draco ?

Le Veela se força à se calmer. Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations et se concentra sur son corps. Avec le pouvoir de sa volonté, il obligea ses ailes à se rétracter dans ses épaules et ses dents à reprendre leur taille ordinaire.

- Je vais bien, Potter, souffla-t-il finalement.

Puis il se leva et empoigna la robe de Harry.

- Mais toi, non, ricana-t-il d'un air suffisant.

**§§§§§**

C'était misérable, vraiment, de rester ici dans l'air froid avec des vêtements mouillés. Le cours du Comportement Sexuel des Créatures Magiques venait juste de débuter et Harry tremblait de partout.

- Bien fait pour toi, fit remarquer Draco un moment après.

Harry savait que le Serpentard avait raison. Par conséquent, il ne se plaignait pas à voix haute.

- Z'allons 'tudier les Méduses, 'jourd'hui, expliqua Hagrid en faisant de grands gestes frénétiques en direction de l'étrange petite cabane en face d'eux. Feriez mieux d'entrer.

Harry entendit Pansy Parkinson dire que la remise avait été transformée en marécage humide à l'intérieur, l'habitat idéal pour les Méduses. Elle avait raison, remarqua Harry, lorsqu'il fit un pas à l'intérieur et se foula presque la cheville sur le sol soudainement mou. Draco, pourtant, se tenait naturellement avec grâce quand il entra et fut suivi par vingt-trois paires d'yeux admiratifs.

Harry et Draco s'installèrent sur le sol moussu avec les autres étudiants. Le blond semblait inquiet pour sa robe et Harry paraissait clairement frigorifié.

- Où est mon petit-déjeuner ? demanda Draco, en donnant un coup sur l'épaule de Harry. Je suis en train de mourir de faim.

Mouchant son nez devenu rouge, Harry tendit la main vers sa poche et en tira un petit sac.

- C'est de ta faute si c'est tout mouillé maintenant, râla-t-il. _Amplificatum_ !

Une bouteille Thermos, un petit carton de lait et un sac de sandwichs émergèrent du sac ayant retrouvé sa taille réelle. Draco prit immédiatement les sandwichs.

- Mmm… Bien, comment tu savais que les sandwichs au thon étaient mes préférés ?

- Heu… Parce que ce sont aussi les miens ? sourit Harry.

Draco haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire parce que Hargrid leur révéla alors les Méduses et commença à parler.

A vrai dire, les Méduses étaient des créatures plutôt bizarres selon Harry. Elles étaient moitié serpent, moitié femme, leur peau était d'un vert grisâtre, chaude et écailleuse et leur chevelure était constituée de centaines de serpents petits et minces. Leurs dents étaient pointues et leurs yeux intelligents et vifs, prêts à pétrifier quiconque oserait les insulter. Hagrid, inutile de le dire, était charmé pour toutes ces raisons.

Harry, au contraire, était plutôt désintéressé – après tout, il avait déjà un étrange spécimen vivant sous sa protection, en la personne du snob et aristocratique Draco Malfoy. Et ceci, au moins, évoquait suffisamment d'excitation et de conscience pour le reste de l'année scolaire en lui-même. Même dans le domaine du comportement sexuel, au moins quelque chose de l'épisode de la douche du matin avait été conclu.

Harry regarda vers le garçon blond profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Oui, il devait trouver l'âme sœur de Draco et rapidement. On en était seulement au second jour et déjà il commençait à sentir comme un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules. Et bien, en fait, il n'y avait rien à réfléchir – ce n'était guère un secret que Harry et Draco se détestaient. Il était notoirement reconnu qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas trop bien. Et maintenant, ils étaient tous deux obligés de coopérer, forcés d'agir civilement l'un envers l'autre… Harry soupira. Ça n'allait pas bien. Ça commençait simplement à ressembler à une farce ridicule, une pièce lamentable de deux marionnettes impuissantes dont les actes étaient guidés par les ordres strictes de Dumbledore et les instincts Veela de Draco.

Harry regarda sa robe de sorcier. Elle était trempée. Draco l'avait poussé sous la douche après l'incident-Nott, en guise de revanche. Harry trouvait ça irréel en y repensant. Les ailes noires et la peau rayonnante… Et maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'ajouts inhumains sur son corps. Au contraire, Harry ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un relativement charmant jeune homme, au bord de la paranoïa, lançant constamment des coups d'œil autour de lui, buvant du café et tentant de surveiller que personne ne l'attaque. Harry plissa les yeux. C'était vrai, Draco était un lâche et une poule mouillée. Mais assez bizarrement, ces particularités du plus peureux et adoré des Serpentard n'avaient fait aucun mal à sa réputation – si c'était possible, elles avaient même ajouté au charisme de Draco Malfoy, alors ils étaient maintenant à un niveau inatteignable pour quiconque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu reluques, Potter ? demanda Draco. Mes charmes commencent enfin à t'affecter ?

- Non.

Un petit sourire s'attarda sur les lèvres de Harry tandis qu'il regardait Draco.

- Je m'amusais juste de ton inconfort.

- Et bien, amuse-toi tant que tu peux. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, si Hagrid commence à avancer vers moi avec autre chose que ce regard avide qui est le sien pour l'instant, je te promets que ce ne sera pas un boulot amusant pour toi de le garder loin de moi.

- Et bien peut-être que tu devrais cesser d'être un dragueur si ordinaire, l'interrompit Harry en grognant. Tu es en train de te servir toi-même avec ces tours de force. Des ailes, pour l'amour du ciel ! Tu ne peux pas te maintenir à un niveau plus discret, espèce de snob ?

- Excuse-moi ! Je ne peux pas l'empêcher ! Tout ce qui est arrivé n'est que de l'autoprotection ! grogna Draco, à mi-voix, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas déranger le cours. Autoprotection parce que tu m'as laissé seul ! Tu feras plus jamais ça, de toute façon. Pas durant ce cours. Nous savons tous que Hagrid se sent profondément attiré par tout ce qui lui rappelle vaguement une bête magique !

- Alors, tu admets que tu es une bête magique ! rit silencieusement Harry.

Draco s'enflamma.

- NON ! Je suis aussi humain que toi !

- Heu… Non, tu ne l'es pas.

- Bien sûr que oui !

- Non, tu ne l'es pas !

- J'en suis aussi un !

Les mains de Draco se serrèrent en poings.

- Je suis un être humain. Peut-être en version légèrement différente mais je suis toujours un être humain.

Harry sut qu'il ne voulait plus argumenter sur le sujet – les dents de Draco pointaient déjà imperceptiblement. Visiblement, c'était un sujet sensible pour Draco. Clairement, le Serpentard ne voulait pas être classifié comme quelque chose de légèrement « animal » ou « inhumain ». Harry regarda la figure boudeuse de son ennemi de toujours et sourit.

- Tu sais que tu as des taches de son ?

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent d'horreur.

- Je n'ai _pas_ de taches de son !

- Si, tu en as, gloussa Harry.

- Je n'en ai pas ! dit-il en commençant à se toucher la figure. _Je n'ai pas de taches de son ! _

Harry riait maintenant ouvertement au visage de Draco.

- T'inquiète pas, Malfoy, elles te font paraître plus doux en quelque sorte… presque aimable.

En entendant ça, Draco eut l'air même plus horrifié. En fait, il était si choqué qu'il ne put répliquer. Harry le regarda avec amusement tandis que le Serpentard tirait sur la capuche de sa cape et se couvrait le plus possible dans l'ombre du tissu.

Ensuite, sorti de nulle part, quelqu'un arriva et attrapa le bras de Draco en s'asseyant droit à côté de lui. Harry en fut immédiatement alarmé et bondit plus près de lui en une fraction de seconde.

- Zabini, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry, sortant sa baguette avant même que l'autre Serpentard ait la chance de dire un mot.

- Je voudrai juste m'entretenir avec Draco,si c'est d'accord pour vous, Monsieur Potter, fit Blaise Zabini d'une voix traînante, en s'inclinant de façon moqueuse vers Harry. Ou y a-t-il de nouvelles règles qui interdisent Draco de s'associer avec ses camarades de classes ?

- Non, grogna Harry. Simplement… Garde tes mains où elles sont.

- Jaloux ?

Blaise haussa un sourcil vers Harry qui l'ignora complètement puis pivota vers Draco.

- Comment ça va ?

Draco repoussa sa capuche, ayant l'air un peu surpris mais en tout cas, pas mécontent de cette interruption.

- J'ai été mieux.

- J'ai cru comprendre que Millicent avait tenté quelque chose sur toi hier soir.

Blaise semblait révolté.

- Quelle garce dégoûtante. Aucune manière.

Draco haussa seulement les épaules.

- Ben… C'est pas vraiment de sa faute, tu sais.

- Tu parles que ça ne l'est pas ! râla Blaise. Ecoute, je connais la situation. Je sais que tu es à moitié Veela. Je sais que tu irradies de ce… charme étrange qui rend les gens complètement sauvages. Mais ça ne signifie pas que tu dois te sentir menacé. Ce sont les autres qui devraient apprendre à se contrôler !

- Merci Blaise mais je crois que tu as manqué une étape, là, répondit Draco qui paraissait frustré. Ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher. Par conséquent, je ne blâme pas Millicent. Non, j'en veux uniquement à mes ancêtres… et à Potter, bien sûr.

Le blond fronça les sourcils en direction de Harry qui fit pareil. Blaise les dévisagea avec un diabolique amusement.

- Draco… je suis inquiet pour toi. Je suis ton ami et je veux que nous le restions, en dépit de cette nouvelle situation. Ça me rend fou d'avoir Crabbe et Goyle pour seule compagnie… Tu sais que Theodore passe son temps avec Tracey maintenant.

Harry et Draco grognèrent en même temps, ce qui fut plutôt comique.

- Et bien… continua Blaise en les fixant avec méfiance. Je pensais que tu pourrais apprécier ma compagnie aussi puisque, manifestement, tu n'as plus que Saint Potter pour te divertir maintenant – et je suis certain qu'il est plus un fardeau qu'un pote.

Draco le fixa suspicieusement mais avec une petite lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Bon, Blaise, tu as raison au moins sur un point. Je ne serai pas contre une autre compagnie que celle de Potter. Mais il y a juste un petit problème.

- Lequel ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu me sautes dessus.

- Draco… Je te le promets, je n'ai pas l'intention de gâcher notre amitié en t'attaquant. Je sais me contrôler.

- Alors… Tu es en train de dire que tu n'as pas la moindre envie de bondir sur moi ?

- Ne sois pas stupide, râla Blaise. Bien sûr que j'adorerai te sauter dessus et te baiser à en perdre la tête. Mais il y a juste une différence – je ne veux pas forcer quelque chose que tu n'aimerais pas.

Draco sembla songer aux paroles de Blaise. Ce n'était certainement pas si mal si quelqu'un arrivait à distraire ses pensées de Potter, non ? Draco frissonna en se rappelant le matin, quand il avait presque été… Ne pas y penser.

- Bienvenue dans notre petit groupe, Blaise, dit Draco en ricanant vers Harry. C'est dommage que nous ne puissions pas nous débarrasser de Har… Potter parce que c'est mon gardien mais je crois que nous allons nous entendre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Harry lui jeta un regard furieux mais Draco l'ignora.

- Nous pourrions toujours imaginer qu'il est ton serviteur… un esclave en quelque sorte, sourit narquoisement Blaise. Peut-être que nous devrions lui mettre un collier et une laisse ?

Draco fut choqué à cette pensée et ses joues rougirent. Il ne voulait penser à rien qui lui amène des images de Harry Potter, de chambre à coucher ombragée et pratiques sexuelles violentes à l'esprit. Ses instincts Veela entrèrent vigoureusement en action et il eut besoin de fermer les yeux pour se maintenir sous contrôle… pour garder ses mains au fond de ses poches au lieu d'attraper les fesses de Harry.

Harry, pendant ce temps, paraissait purement dégoûté.

- Zabini, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je ne suis pas le serviteur de Malfoy ou quoi que se soit de ce genre, je suis son _protecteur._

- Protecteur, hein ?

Blaise lui lança un regard venimeux.

- Et bien, dans ce cas, nous sommes deux. Et voyons en lequel des deux Draco a le plus confiance !

Les yeux de Harry flashèrent.

- C'est un défi ?

- Ouais.

Blaise semblait confiant et arrogant.

- Zabini, t'es dingue, répliqua Harry, ennuyé. Je ne suis pas intéressé par tes petits jeux puérils. Tout ce que je veux c'est que Malfoy ait son médicament d'Inde le plus rapidement possible, ainsi nous pourrons tous les deux être libérés de ces ordres stupides qui nous lient ensemble.

Draco parut sur le point de suffoquer.

- Malfoy, ça va ? demanda silencieusement Harry, les sourcils plissés, en attrapant son épaule.

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent brusquement et Harry et Blaise en eurent le souffle coupé quand ils y virent une lueur aiguisée. Le blond remonta précipitamment sa capuche.

- Je vais parfaitement bien. C'est juste que… Allez vous faire foutre tous les deux.

Harry et Blaise échangèrent des regards confus mais ils savaient bien qu'ils ne devaient pas prendre les ordres du Veela au pied de la lettre. Spécialement quand Hagrid avançait vers eux maintenant.

**§§§§§**

Après le cours du matin, lorsqu'il fut assis à la table des Serpentard pour le repas de midi, Harry reçut un hibou de la part du professeur Snape. Le petit mot griffonné disait que Madame Pomfresh avait parfaitement réussi à guérir les coupures de Theodore Nott mais parce que Harry avait laissé se produire ce genre d'incident, vingt points seraient ôtés de Gryffondor.

Il y avait plus, les affaires de Harry seraient amenées dans le donjon des Serpentard – le soir même.

A suivre…

**Voilà, comme vous pouvez le constater, les chapitres sont plutôt longs et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avec les travaux que je fais chez moi. Néanmoins, j'essaie de ne pas trop espacer mes mises en ligne.**

**Quand j'ai updaté le chapitre précédent, j'ai envoyé un mot à Michael Serpent qui m'a gentiment répondu que le 13ème chapitre de MIMS n'allait pas tarder mais, aux dernières nouvelles, il se fait toujours attendre…**

**Alors, on patiente…**

J'attends vos commentaires.

Gros bisous

Falyla


	8. chapitre 8

**Titre **: Milk is my Sugar

**Auteur**: Michael Serpent, le lien avec la fic originale est dans ma bio.

**Traductrice**: Falyla

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR. L'intrigue de cette histoire est à Michael Serpent, je ne revendique que la traduction et son adaptation, si nécessaire.

**Rating **: R (essentiellement pour écart de langage)

**Paring** : Draco/Harry

**Warning **: Cette fic est un **slash/yaoi**. Ce qui signifie qu'elle parle de relations **homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous rebute ou vous crispe, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. **Homophobes, passez votre chemin !**

**Shyrinia** : La suite est enfin là ! Pour ce qui est de les voir ensemble, franchement, je l'ignore. Au 12ème chapitre, y avait encore rien de concret. Bisous.

**Shetane** : Effectivement, Harry part s'installer chez les Serpentard… Bises.

**Smirnoff** : Le voilà enfin, ce fameux chapitre 8. Et nous attendons toujours le 13. Bisous.

**Minerve** : En fait, l'auteur fait passer Hermione pour quelqu'un d'assez peu charitable pour son prochain ! LOL. Bises.

**Elyzedirector Elymilly** : En fait, Michael n'en a écrit que 12 pour l'instant. Voici le 8ème. Bisous.

**Alinou** : Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Au 12ème chap, il ne le sait pas encore d'après mes souvenirs. Bises.

**Onarluca** : De rien. C'est toujours un plaisir et cette fic est vraiment tordante. Bisous.

**Lovely A** : Voilà la suite. Bises.

**Sahada** : Moi je crois que Draco est terrorisé par le fait de savoir que c'est Harry son âme sœur. Bisous.

**Malhicia** : Je ne sais pas quand Harry se rendra compte de la situation, l'auteur n'a écrit que 12 chapitres et l'action se déroule lentement. Bises.

**Angelinadelacour** : Salut toi ! Oh mais je crois qu'il n'y aucun problème pour Michael, je pense juste qu'il aimerait être mis au courant et qu'un lien figure avec la fic originale. Bonne chance. Bisous.

**Loryah** : La suite est là. Bises.

**Pithy** : Merci beaucoup ! Bisous.

**Minimay **: Je ne sais pas comment ça va se finir parce que je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette histoire, seulement la traductrice. Michael Serpent n'a pas terminé cette fic. On attend le 13ème chap. avec impatience. Bises.

**La Nouille** : Merci, c'est un plaisir à traduire. Bisous.

**Top-Cerise** : Oui, cette fic est vraiment marrante. La suite est juste en dessus. Bises.

**Alucard** : Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi pour la façon de parler de Hargrid, c'est assez déroutant au début puis, une fois qu'on a comblé les mots et terminaisons avalés, c'est plus facile à comprendre. Voici la suite de cette traduction. Bisous.

**Zick** : La suite est juste en dessous. Bises.

**Ddy** : Ah ben, voilà la suite mais nous en sommes toujours le même soir. Et non, Harry n'est toujours pas jaloux… Dumbledore a prédit quelque chose le 3ème jour ? Je vais aller revoir ça, tiens, ton commentaire m'intrigue. Bisous.

**Ange de un cisme** : La suite est enfin là. Bises.

**Vert Emeraude** : Je ne sais pas ! Dans la fic originale, ils ne sont pas encore ensemble ! Bisous.

**Crackos** : Effectivement, Blaise semble plutôt bien se contrôler. La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Vif d'Or** : Voilà enfin le 8ème chapitre. L'auteur en a écrit 12 pour l'instant et en prévoyait en tout 15 ou 16. On verra bien. Bisous.

**Nfertiti** : Oh ! Tu n'es pas tendre avec Harry. Il sait se montrer parfois assez dur mais tellement naïf l'instant suivant… Voir plus bas. Bises.

**Quiproquo** : J'ai relu le passage en question. Moi, je pense que Harry se dit que surveiller Draco est épuisant physiquement et émotionnellement. Et que s'il décide de lui soumettre d'autres candidats « âme sœur », il n'a pas intérêt à se tromper car non seulement Draco se transforme de façon terrifiante s'il est agressé mais il n'acceptera aucun autre partenaire que le bon. Pour le 13ème chap, et bien, on attend… Bisous.

**Watanabe** : Elle est juste en dessous. Bises.

**Oxaline **: Merci ! Voici la suite. Bisous.

**Myhahou** : En fait, le titre est le nom d'une chanson comme je l'ai expliqué au début. Bises.

**Lem Black** : Salut toi ! Alors, où en est ta fic ? Tu as trouvé une bêta-lectrice ? Sinon, je suis toujours disponible. C'est gentil de relire mes autres traductions. Bisous.

**Siria Black 666** : La suite est là mais l'auteur en est toujours à 12. On attend. Bises.

**Bad Angel 666** : Combustion spontanée ? LOL. Je crois que y a de ça ! La suite est juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Tily** : Oui, j'ai été assez longue mais je suis de retour avec toutes mes fics et traductions ! Voici la suite de celle-ci. Bises.

**Yochu** : Mais de rien. Cette fic est vraiment drôle et j'aime beaucoup la traduire. Bisous.

**Manelle** : Merci pour les 3 reviews. Voici la suite. Bises.

Chapitre 8. **Dame de Pique.**

Il était huit heures du soir. Harry Potter s'affairait et s'agitait au milieu de son dortoir, jetant sans soin ses affaires dans sa malle qui serait bientôt amenée en bas de l'escalier puis dans les donjons des Serpentard.

_-_ Je ne peux pas le croire, camarade, dit Ron en secouant la tête. Si tôt !

_-_ C'est de ma faute, Ron, grogna Harry. Peut-être que Malfoy a raison. Je _suis_ foutument stupide.

_-_ Non, tu ne l'es pas, fit Hermione, qui visitait couramment le dortoir des garçons. Tu as juste essayé d'agir en accord avec notre plan.

_-_ Ouais, l'appuya Ron en donnant une tape dans le dos de Harry. Tu avais seulement de bonnes intentions. Tu as juste essayé de faire une faveur au connard !

_-_ Ça, c'était une vraie faveur, râla Harry, l'air sombre. Nott l'a presque… Non, je ne veux même pas y penser ! Eurgh !

_-_ Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy attire les hommes, d'abord ? demand Ron en fronçant les sourcils. On sait que les Veela femelles n'affectent pas les filles alors pourquoi les mâles affectent les deux genres ?

_-_ A cause de leur physique unique, commença à expliquer Hermione d'un air entendu. Les femelles Veela ne peuvent faire d'enfant avec une autre fille, c'est tout simplement impossible. Mais c'est différent avec le mâle Veela. Tu vois, les Veela mâles peuvent être à la fois le père et la mère d'un enfant Veela. C'est pourquoi l'étendue de leur sex-appeal est plus répandue que celui des femelles.

_-_ Parle français, 'Mione, fit Ron en roulant des yeux.

_-_ Ce que je suis en train de dire c'est qu'en plus du fait évident que Malfoy peut concevoir un enfant avec une femme, il peut aussi se mettre enceint lui-même et avoir un enfant avec un autre homme. C'est pourquoi il attire aussi tous les étudiants mâles de notre école.

Harry grimaça.

_-_ C'est… C'est _énorme_.

_-_ Très perturbant, dit Ron semblant sérieusement malade.

_-_ Et bien, c'est un fait, crois-le ou pas.

Hermione croisa les bras avec une expression suffisante.

_-_ Les mâles Veela sont si rares que cette aptitude leur a été donnée pour garantir une évolution à long terme. Et, pour revenir à notre précédent sujet, c'est exactement pourquoi tu as eu entièrement raison, Harry, de laisser Theodore tenter sa chance avec Malfoy. Malfoy peut ne pas se croire gay lui-même mais si son âme sœur est vraiment un homme, il ne pourra pas l'empêcher et il devra définitivement maté les garçons, lui aussi.

_-_ Oh… Je suppose que tu as raison.

Harry examina sa malle à moitié pleine avec consternation, les sourcils froncés.

_-_ Alors, je devrais être plus prudent. Je ne veux pas que quelque chose m'arrive. Je suis écoeuré et fatigué de plonger dans les ennuis à cause de lui.

_-_ Nous devons trouver un plan, répliqua Hermione, l'air impatient, en se frottant les mains.

Harry semblait dégoûté.

_-_ Je suis dégoûté.

_-_ Bien, encore combien de semaines avant que le médicament arrive ? Trois ? Quatre ? décompta Ron.

_-_ Bon dieu, comment veux-tu que je le sache ? rétorqua Harry en ouvrant les bras de désespoir. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux être débarrassé de ce boulot maintenant ! Je ne suis pas exactement enthousiasmé par l'idée de passer le prochain mois dans les donjons, à vivre parmi des Serpentard malades et retors… Mais bon sang comment je vais vivre cette période ? Est-ce que je devrais garder ma baguette sous mon oreiller chaque fois que je vais aller dormir ?

_-_ Ça serait prudent, dit Ron en regardant vers Harry sérieusement.

_-_ Aaaaagh ! ça devient carrément ridicule, gémit Harry en laissant mollement tomber son corps fatigué sur le lit. Comme je peux à la fois protéger Malfoy et moi là, en bas et pourtant survivre à cette 7ème année ? Mes examens sont en danger.

Hermione parut extrêmement inquiète.

_-_ Tu marques un point, Harry. Ton travail scolaire va en souffrir. Imagine que tu as déjà changé tes matières d'études à cause de cette agaçante bave de testicule snobinarde. Incroyable ! Je me demande parfois s'il y a une quelconque logique dans la politique de cette école. Je ne comprends pas la moitié des décisions que Dumbledore prend.

_-_ N'essaie même pas, fit Harry en parlant à travers son oreiller.

_-_ Bien, de toute façon, il y a un plan.

Hermione sourit et se leva pour commencer à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

_-_ Ron et moi, on a commencé à rassembler les noms.

_- Les noms_ ? répéta Ron, confus. Hermione, ne m'inclus dans rien que je pourrai ne pas aimer.

_-_ Nous rassemblerons les noms des étudiants qui sont intéressés par Malfoy, expliqua Hermione. Et ensuite, nous essayerons d'arranger les situations comme il convient.

_-_ Aucune liste n'est nécessaire, fit dûment remarquer Harry. A moins que tu envisages de lister toute l'école, du plus jeune 1ère année à Dumbledore lui-même.

_-_ Ouh… fit Ron en sortant la langue.

Hermione avait l'air indigné.

_-_ Nous devons bien débuter _quelque_ _part_, non ?

Harry se tourna et rencontra ses yeux noisette déterminés. Il soupira.

_-_ Très bien, d'accord… Fais ce que tu veux.

Juste au moment où Hermione allait recommencer à parler de ses projets, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et le Professeur McGonagall entra.

_-_ Vous êtes prêt, Monsieur Potter ?

Harry se leva de son lit et lissa sa robe.

_-_ Aussi prêt qu'on peut l'être.

_-_ Ceci est très déconcertant, dit McGonagall d'un air désolé. Mais je ne peux pas vous aider. Ce sont les ordres du Directeur.

_-_ Je pense que je m'en accommoderai, Professeur.

Harry agita sa main avec dédain.

_-_ Après tout, j'ai été joliment près d'être choisi pour aller à Serpenard en premier lieu. Maintenant, je vais enfin savoir si j'étais vraiment fait pour là-bas.

McGonagall ne sembla pas tout saisir ce que Harry disait mais Hermione et Ron roulèrent des yeux, consternés. Harry fit un sourire un peu crispé et attrapa la cage de Hedwige qui était vide.

_-_ On y va, Professeur ?

_-_ Oh oui, bien sûr. Prenez votre malle et suivez-moi. Le professeur Snape nous attend déjà dans le Grand Hall.

McGonagall tourna les talons et sortit du dortoir. Harry leva sa baguette vers sa malle et lança un sortilège de lévitation puis il la guida hors du dortoir.

_-_ Heu… salut alors, dit-il en inclinant la tête vers ses deux meilleurs amis en souriant amèrement.

Puis il se hâta vers McGonagall.

_-_ Tu auras bientôt de nos nouvelles, Harry, lui cria Hermione qui se voulait encourageante. Ne laisse pas tomber !

_-_ Souviens-toi de garder ta baguette vers toi, lui rappela Ron.

_-_ Ouais, ouais…

Harry secoua la tête et bouda tout le trajet en descendant les escaliers.

_-_ N'ayez pas l'air si découragé, Monsieur Potter. Ça sera seulement pour quelques semaines, fit McGonagall en essayant de sourire.

Harry soupira. McGonagall avait raison. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait se sentir si misérable à propos de ça. Il n'avait aucune raison de se montrer aussi pessimiste, non ? Après tout, il devrait être habitué à cette sorte de poisse depuis le temps. N'était-ce pas déjà un fait que chaque année scolaire de Harry Potter était tout sauf normale ?

Il se redressa et raffermit sa position. Il ne laisserait pas tomber. Il vivrait pour raconter l'histoire. Et garderait aussi sa santé d'esprit.

§§§§§

Draco était bourru et irascible. Il se tenait près du professeur Snape dans le hall d'entrée, tentant désespérément de ne pas se ronger les ongles de nervosité et de colère. Il était tout de noir vêtu, parfaitement assorti à son humeur actuelle.

_-_ Professeur, ceci n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, essaya-t-il pour la millième fois. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir Potter en bas. Franchement.

_-_ Monsieur Malfoy, combien de fois devrai-je vous le dire ? demanda Snape, peiné. Il ne s'agit pas de ma décision. C'est le Directeur qui l'a décidé. Soyez assuré que si le destin de Potter reposait sur moi, je serais plus qu'heureux de l'enfermer en haut de la tour Gryffondor pour le reste de sa vie !

Drago conjura un petit tourbillon de vent pour s'amuser et le dirigea sur la tête de Snape. Les légères bouffées ébouriffèrent les cheveux gras du Maître de Potions et l'homme au nez crochu jura dans sa barbe.

_-_ Drac… Monsieur Malfoy, voudriez-vous _s'il vous plait_ vous tenir correctement !

_-_ Oh, Sev, allez, se lamenta un Draco maussade, en s'appuyant contre le mur. Je sais que tu peux faire quelque chose pour ça. Parle à Dumbledore. S'il te plait ? Je suis certain que s'il y réfléchit vraiment très dur, il remarquera que les donjons des Serpentard ne sont pas exactement le meilleur endroit pour son enfant prodige.

Snape grogna en aplatissant ses cheveux graisseux en arrière dans leur position habituelle.

_- Bien,_ d'accord. J'_essayerai_. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

_-_ C'est pas si mal.

Draco diminua le léger tourbillon et tenta un petit sourire.

_-_ Les voilà, marmonna Snape, en prenant une pause arrogante.

Il se tourna vers l'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs du château.

_-_ Minerva… et Monsieur Potter, les salua-t-il avec son air renfrogné le plus acide.

Draco regarda vers Harry. Le Gryffondor était vêtu d'un pull-over rouge à col roulé sous sa robe, qui fit presque vomir Draco sur le champ. Les yeux délicats de Malfoy ne pouvaient supporter cette vision offensante plus de deux secondes. Frissonnant d'horreur, Draco reporta son attention sur McGonagall.

_-_ Vous amènerez Monsieur Potter dans sa nouvelle chambre, Severus ? demanda McGonagall d'un ton rigide, en regardant le Maître de Potions, sceptique.

_-_ Je le ferai, répondit Snape, ses lèvres retroussées en coin dans un petit sourire affecté. Et je lui ferai aussi une rapide présentation des habitudes de sa nouvelle maison.

_-_ Serpentard n'est pas ma nouvelle maison ! protesta Harry.

_-_ Silence, grogna Snape. Serpentard est votre nouvelle maison pour ces quelques prochaines semaines et vous vous _comporterez_ comme l'un d'entre nous. Règle numéro un : ne jamais parler au responsable de votre maison – c'est-à-dire _moi_ – sans que je vous aie donné la permission de le faire.

_-_ Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry, moqueur.

_-_ Monsieur Malfoy, comment allez-vous ? s'enquit McGonagall soudainement, en regardant le blond d'une curieuse façon.

_-_ Ça baigne, grommela Draco avec dérision.

McGonagall avança de quelques pas vers lui.

_-_ Vous… Êtes-vous … certain que… ? commença-t-elle mais ensuite ses iris se mirent à se dilater d'une étrange manière et elle ne put plus parler.

Timidement, la vieille femme leva la main pour toucher la rayonnante chevelure blanche de Draco.

_-_ Aargh ! hurla Draco et sursauta hors de portée de McGonagall. _Professeur_ !

Harry essaya de réprimer son rire cependant sans vraiment y parvenir. Snape fixa McGonagall avec désapprobation.

_-_ Minerva, reprenez-vous, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

McGonagall pourtant ne l'entendit pas.

_-_ Monsieur Malfoy… dit-elle d'une voix douce, un peu lointaine en tentant d'aller vers lui. … que vous êtes beau…

_-_ Eurgh !

Harry et Draco avaient eu un haut-le-corps simultanément, mais Harry en riant.

_-_ Minerva ! appela Snape en agitant la main devant sa figure. _Minerva _!

En vain ; la pauvre vieille femme était entièrement sous l'emprise terriblement attrayante de Draco.

_-_ Draco, sors de son champ de vision, tu es en train de la _tuer, _exigea le Maître de Potions. Son pouls ne peut rester comme ça ; elle va avoir une attaque cardiaque. Potter ! Prenez vos affaires et suivez Monsieur Malfoy dans la salle commune. _Maintenant_ !

Draco, bien que complètement dégoûté par l'idée de voir le professeur McGonagall baver sur lui, obtempéra à la hâte. Harry le suivit de près, en faisant léviter sa malle derrière lui.

_-_ Attends, Malfoy ! haleta Harry, courant en bas les escaliers en essayant de ne pas trébucher. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

_-_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? répéta Draco, pivotant sur lui-même et regardant Harry furieusement. Tu ne l'as pas _vue_ ? Elle est devenue _dingue_ ! De _moi_ ! Et elle a _cinq fois mon âge_ ! C'est totalement _révoltant_ !

_-_ Heu… ouais, fit Harry en essayant de maintenir un visage impassible. C'est un peu… troublant.

_-_ Tu étais en train de rire de nous, espèce de monstre pervers, grogna Draco.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire une nouvelle fois.

_-_ Ouais… whahahahaha… J'étais… hahahahaha !

Draco fit craquer les articulations de ses mains.

_-_ Je te préviens, Potter…

Harry se tenait l'estomac et riait plus fort encore.

_-_ Hahahahahahaa… C'était si… Eurgh ! Hahahaaahahaha… Mais p-p-pourquoi S-s-snape ne bave pas sur toi ? Hahaha !

_-_ Pour ton information, pauvre con, Snape s'est fait une potion pour lui-même, répliqua Dracp l'air très irrité. C'est une potion très difficile à concocter et les ingrédients sont vraiment rares alors il l'a faite juste pour aujourd'hui parce que nous avions besoin de parler.

Harry tentait de se ressaisir.

_-_ Humm… parler ? De quoi ?

_-_ Certainement rien qui te regarde, balafré, grogna Draco. Maintenant bouge ton cul de paresseux et traîne tes affaires dans la salle commune. Nous devons attendre Snape ici.

Bien qu'encore gloussant, Harry obéit et ils marchèrent jusqu'au portrait des Serpentard dans un silence relativement paisible.

_- Lanigiro _**(1)**, dit Draco à la porte qui s'ouvrit.

_-_ Le mot de passe a changé ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Oui, répondit brièvement Draco.

_-_ D'accord, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. L'est mieux de l'ancien de toute façon.

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Est-ce que je m'installe dans la même chambre que toi, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et Zabini ?

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Je peux demander à Ron et Hermione de me rendre visite parfois ?

_-_ Non ! Potter, cesse de me poser des questions stupides et tais-toi ! exigea Draco sur le point de craquer. Tu me donnes la migraine.

_-_ D'accord, acquiesça Harry.

Puis il s'assit dans l'un des somptueux fauteuils verts. Draco prit place dans le siège voisin.

_-_ Bien. Maintenant, nous attendons Snape.

§§§§§

Harry regarda le petit manuel de réglementations qu'il tenait dans les mains, les yeux grands ouverts.

_- **Le Guide de L'Irréprochable Comportement du Serpentard** _? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Draco avec ahurissement.

Snape venait juste de les laisser seuls dans la salle commune après une conférence de quinze minutes sur comment Harry devrait se comporter dans le Royaume du Maître de Potions.

_-_ C'est plutôt intéressant, vraiment.

Draco sourit d'un air moqueur en voyant l'expression scandalisée de Harry.

_-_ Snape l'a écrit lui-même. Tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à la page 17.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la page 17 ? s'enquit Harry, curieux tandis qu'il tournait les pages d'une chiquenaude.

_-_ Regarde toi-même, fit Draco, amusé.

Harry tourna trois ou quatre pages et trouva enfin le bon passage. Ses yeux en sortir presque de leurs orbites quand il lut l'en-tête.

_- **Comportement Sexuel Raffiné**_ ? Il enseigne à ses élèves un _comportement sexuel_ ? Hum, je veux dire, _lui_, il enseigne un comportement sexuel à ses élèves ?

_-_ Depuis la 1ère année, gloussa Draco.

_-_ Puis-je te poser une question ? Par l'enfer, comment il peut connaître quoique se soit aux relations sexuelles ? renifla Harry sarcastiquement. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait une femme ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

_-_ Peut-être qu'il couche avec des étudiantes, occasionnellement ? Ou avec McGonagall ? plaisanta Draco.

_-_ C'est vraiment affreux ! s'exclama Harry avec un haut le corps.

Draco commença à ricaner et Harry reporta son attention sur le livre. Il lut quelques conseils, incapable d'en croire ses yeux.

_-_ Oh… Est-ce que le petit Harry-chou est en train de rougir ? demanda Draco en pouffant de rire. Est-ce que le texte te choque ? Est-ce que notre gentil héros n'a jamais entendu parlé de ce qu'il y a sous les robes des filles ?

Harry, qui, en vérité, rougissait réellement des conseils qu'il était en train de lire, se sentit soudain très en colère.

_-_ C'est toi qui te moque de _moi,_ Malfoy, dit-il, méprisant puis il sourit, narquois. Etant toi-même un expert dans le domaine du sexe et tout ça.

Sur le coup, Draco eut le souffle coupé de fureur en entendant l'insulte. Puis il sentit ses joues devenir très, très brûlantes d'embarras.

_-_ Toi… Toi… !

Harry tordit sa bouche en un doux sourire.

_-_ Oui, mon très cher et virginal Draco ?

_-_ Je vais te tuer !

_-_ Allons, allons, petit Drackychou, rétorqua Harry d'une voix aussi irritante que possible. Qui prendrait soin de toi, alors ? Sans moi, tu pourrais expérimenter ta toute première fois avec, par exemple, Trelawney. Ça serait tout simplement émouvant, non ?

_-_ Espèce de culottée et crétine petite _nana_ !

_-_ Espèce d'oie blanche !

_-_ Comment oses-tu ? _Coureur_ de bas étage au sang-mêlé !

_- Puceau _!

Draco ne put s'en empêcher ; il était trop furieux et embarrasser pour rester calme et concentré. Il bondit de sa chaise et sauta sur Harry, le frappant durement sur la joue droite et essayant de lui arracher les cheveux.

_-_ Tu n'es qu'une… putain de… _salope_ de Gryffondor ! hurla-t-il. Excuse-toi _immédiatement _!

Harry cria de douleur quand sa mâchoire fut frappée une seconde fois mais s'arrangea pour agripper fortement les poignets du Serpentard après quelques secondes de combat et de cris.

_-_ Enfin merde Draco ! cria-t-il. Contrôle-toi, par Merlin !

Juste après avoir entendu ses paroles de commandement, Draco cessa immédiatement d'agir comme un chat sauvage et se calma docilement. Harry avait l'air maintenant totalement confus.

_-_ Wahou, dit-il, heu… c'était… simple ?

_-_ La ferme, rétorqua dangereusement Draco.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes. Draco se maudissait en pensées, espérant que Harry n'avait pas remarqué quel sorte de pouvoir autoritaire il avait sur lui. Avec une simple demande énergique, Harry pouvait lui faire faire presque tout ; cette idée apporta des images plus que troublantes dans la tête de Draco.

Harry, d'un autre côté, essayait de ne pas se sentir chaud en sentant le souffle de Draco sur son visage. En même temps, il se demandait si le Prince des Serpentard n'avait pas toujours eu ce comportement fou et imprévisible.

_-_ Hum… Malfoy ? Tu es assis sur mes genoux, croassa finalement Harry.

Draco tressaillit et se recula si vite qu'il tomba sur le sol dans sa panique.

_-_ Jamais plus, dit-il, paraissant très énervé. Jamais plus !

_-_ Tu es bizarre, Malfoy, déclara Harry en le fixant furieusement tout en massant son mâchoire douloureuse.

Heureusement aucun os n'était cassé et aucune articulation déplacée.

_-_ Et tu es un adversaire assez minable, sourit-il en conclusion.

_-_ Va te faire foutre, marmonna Draco.

_-_ Bien, si on oubliait tout ce bordel, fit Harry en se levant. Je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté. On va dans ta chambre alors ?

La bouche de Draco s'assécha après avoir entendu cette déclaration.

_-_ Q-quoi ?

_-_ Notre dortoir, stupide tête de nœud, on va y mettre mes affaires ou pas ?

Harry regarda le plafond, essayant de se montrer patient et poli.

_-_ Oh… d'accord, répondit Draco en se relevant tant bien que mal, les joues en flammes. Bien sûr.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il n'essayait même pas comprendre le comportement du blond. Il fit léviter sa malle et suivit Draco à travers les corridors humides jusqu'au dortoir qui, maintenant, serait sa nouvelle chambre à coucher aussi.

§§§§§

Draco, couché sur son lit, réfléchissait. Potter allait le rendre dingue. Et où était la réponse de Nymphadora à sa lettre ? Draco était certain que sa cousine le faisait délibérément attendre, par pure malveillance. Mais ensuite, il se dit que Tonks n'était quelqu'un de diabolique, pas vraiment et Draco le savait. Peut-être qu'elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi lui dire ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Draco était désespéré d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Après tout, elle était la seule qui connaissait son secret sur sa véritable âme sœur et Draco avait vraiment besoin de parler sérieusement de ses problèmes avec quelqu'un.

L'esprit de Draco se tourna alors vers ses autres problèmes. Il avait eu une conversation avec Snape plutôt dans la journée, après les cours. Ils avaient parlé de sa situation et Draco lui avait raconté ses transformations en détails. Snape s'était inquiété de sa santé, mais Draco avait écarté toutes ses inquiétudes : après tout, c'était à ses camarades de classe de craindre pour la leur ; si quelque chose avait été appris du cas de Theodore Nott. Snape avait promis de découvrir un moyen pour Draco de contrôler ses métamorphoses, afin qu'elles ne surviennent pas si abruptement et causent encore plus de chaos.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Draco maintenant. Non… La part la plus intéressante de leur discussion concernait Harry Potter, son âme sœur secrète. Snape se demandait comment Harry était complètement immunisé contre son attraction de Veela et avait demandé à Draco si s'était vrai. Soupirant mentalement, Draco avait admis que c'était le cas. Alors, Snape s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans son bureau, en y réfléchissant fortement. Le Maître de Potions était certain d'avoir vu Harry baver sur Fleur Delacour deux ou trois ans plus tôt. Cette pensée sembla le convaincre qu'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment important que Dumbledore leur avait caché. Draco était d'accord et ensemble avec son professeur favori, le Veela avait décidé de découvrir de quel secret il s'agissait.

Draco était sincèrement curieux. Quelle était la raison de l'immunité de Harry ? Quelque part, ça inquiétait le jeune Serpentard de savoir que même s'il voulait séduire Harry et avoir le Gryffondor comme âme sœur, il n'y arriverait pas. Pas qu'il n'ait jamais eu de telles envies, cependant.

En tout cas, Snape avait promis de visiter les archives du Ministère et chercher dans le dossier de Harry. Ils avaient besoin de détails s'ils voulaient avancer dans leur enquête. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose, dans l'héritage du petit héros, qui le rendait spécial, une fois de plus ?

_-_ Malfoy ?

Draco grogna avec lassitude, se tourna vers l'autre côté et fit face à son nouveau compagnon de chambrée.

_-_ Quoi encore, Potter ?

_-_ Je m'ennuie.

Draco en resta bouche bée.

_-_ … et ?

_-_ Tu joues aux cartes avec moi ?

Draco ouvrit encore plus la bouche.

_-_ Heu… _quoi_ ?

_-_ Jouer aux cartes avec moi, répéta Harry qui avait l'air frustré. J'ai un paquet de Cartes Auto Mélangeantes dans ma malle. Alors ? On joue au Trou du Cul **(2)**? Au Casino ? A la Dame de Pique ?

_-_ ... si je te disais… _non_ ?

_-_ Allez ! se lamenta Harry. Ce n'est pas comme si tes potes en bas dans la salle commune voulaient passer leur temps avec moi… alors que je suis collé ici avec toi.

_-_ Demande à Blaise, proposa Draco.

_-_ N'y pense même pas, Potter, répondit Blaise couché sur le lit voisin de celui de Draco. Je suis en train de lire un livre.

_-_ Tu vois ? s'exclama Harry en tapotant de son index le genou plié de Draco. Tu dois jouer avec moi.

Draco se renfrogna.

_-_ Potter, lis sur mes lèvres : _va te faire foutre_.

Harry croisa les bras et fit la moue.

_- Très bien_.

Draco regarda le Gryffondor sortir à pas bruyants de la chambre. Il plissa des yeux, dardant une œillade assassine sur le pull-over rouge en même temps que celui qui le portait. Mais, une fraction de seconde après que la porte se fut refermée sur Harry, une panique croissante commença à agiter la poitrine de Draco. Son souffle devint rapide et superficiel et il se mit à jeter de fréquents coups d'œil nerveux vers Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle, qui étaient les autres occupants de la chambre. Blaise paraissait heureusement absorbé par son livre mais Crabbe et Goyle…

Draco se leva promptement quand les deux sous-fifres tournèrent leur tête dans sa direction en s'humectant les lèvres. Puis il courut hors de la pièce après son ange gardien.

_-_ POTTER !

Harry était appuyé contre le mur juste à côté de la chambre et Draco courait droit sur lui. Harry s'arrangea pour l'attraper par la taille avant que le Serpentard n'ait le temps de tomber sur son nez.

_-_ Je t'ai manqué ? sourit Harry en lâchant le blond.

Draco semblait mortifié mais soulagé. L'attouchement de Harry s'attardait sur sa peau et il avait très chaud. Avec de gros efforts, il se maîtrisa et ravala la force de ses instincts.

_-_ Reviens dans la chambre, marmonna-t-il. Je jouerai avec tes cartes à la con. Dame de Pique.

_-_ Tu ne fais pas assez confiance à Blaise pour contrôler la situation si ça tourne mal ? demanda Harry, en souriant d'un air affecté.

_-_ Pas encore, admit Draco. Il se comporte vraiment bien mais je n'ai pas encore confiance en lui à ce point-là.

Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre et ils entrèrent.

_-_ Et tu as confiance en moi ?

Draco lui lança un regard meurtrier mais s'arrangea pour siffler un « ouais » muet.

_-_ Dame de Pique, alors.

§§§§§

Draco bailla.

_-_ Ça devient ennuyeux.

_-_ C'est seulement le quatrième match, Malfoy, ça ne peut pas déjà être ennuyeux, fit Harry en plissant les yeux.

_-_ Ça devient ennuyeux parce que tu ne me bats jamais, répliqua Draco d'une voix traînante en baillant à nouveau.

Ils étaient assis sur le lit, jambes croisées, le jeu de cartes étalé en face d'eux.

_-_ Ouais, et bien tu as insisté pour jouer à la version sorcier de ce jeu… Je n'en ai pas encore l'habitude, se plaignit Harry.

_-_ Et de quoi tu as l'habitude ? demanda Draco. Ce n'est pas si différent de la version moldue, d'après ce que j'ai entendu de Parkinson.

_-_ La Dame de Pique parle et flirte avec moi ! grimaça Harry. C'est très perturbant !

_-_ Piètre excuse, dit Draco en baillant pour la troisième fois.

_-_ Bon, très bien… Je suppose que tu as besoin d'une sorte d'étincelle pour gagner à ce jeu, expliqua Harry. Tu sais, un genre de… but à atteindre. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens si je te bats ?

Les lèvres de Draco se courbèrent en sourire narquois.

_-_ Ah, alors tu veux faire un pari ? C'est la façon dont, nous, les Serpentard, jouons toujours aux cartes.

_-_ Ouais, bien, alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Harry en se mordant les lèvres.

_-_ Humm, médita Draco. Pourquoi pas ? Mais pourquoi on devrait _obtenir_ quelque chose si on gagne ? Ce serait bien plus intéressant de _faire_ quelque chose de vraiment dégueulasse… si on perd.

_-_ Dégueulasse comme quoi ? s'enquit Harry, soupçonneux.

_-_ Comme… quelque chose de vraiment crade, fit Draco, les yeux brillants. Par exemple, tu devras aller vers Snape et lui rouler une pelle si… pardon, _quand_ tu perdras.

_-_ Eughhh, par l'enfer, pas question, s'exclama Harry qui semblait avoir envie de vomir. Ça, c'est _trop _dégueulasse !

Draco haussa un sourcil.

_-_ Tu es homophobe ?

Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait légèrement peur de la réponse.

_-_ Non, dit Harry avec indignation. C'est juste que je suis pas trop fou de Snape.

Draco soupira intérieurement de soulagement et sourit.

_-_ Et Trelawney, alors ?

_-_ Limitons-nous au genre humain, d'accord ?

Draco rit.

_-_ Goyle ou Crabbe ?

_-_ Tu aimerais honnêtement me voir les embrasser ?

Le blond y réfléchit.

_-_ Heu… non, merci.

_-_ C'est ce que je pensais.

_-_ Alors, _qui_ ?

Harry gloussa.

_-_ On doit toujours _embrasser _quelqu'un ?

_-_ Bien sûr qu'on doit, râla Draco. C'est la tradition.

_-_ La tradition ?

_-_ Ouais, la tradition.

Draco appuya son dos contre l'oreiller du lit de Harry.

_-_ Par exemple, l'an dernier, Parkinson a embrassé Flitwick et Nott a dû le faire à Rusard.

_-_ C'est tellement crade ! déclara Harry. Vous, les Serpentard, vous êtes vraiment des gens tordus !

_-_ N'est-ce pas ? s'extasia Draco.

Harry roula des yeux.

_-_ D'accord… très bien. Le baiser, alors. Mais eh ! Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais embrassé personne avant que Seamus t'attaque dans la bibliothèque ! Tu es en train de me faire marcher, non ? Il n'y a pas une telle tradition ici ?

_-_ Oh oui, il y a en a une, glissa Blaise sans quitter son livre des yeux. Sauf que Draco gagne toujours.

Harry regarda le Serpentard aux cheveux noirs, les yeux écarquillés.

_-_ Il n'a jamais perdu un seul jeu ?

_-_ C'est exact, confirma Blaise la voix traînante en tournant une page. Il n'a jamais perdu un jeu.

_-_ Alors, ce pari, Potter ? s'enquit Draco en souriant doucement.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était une très, très mauvaise idée.

_-_ Humm…

Draco remua un sourcil.

On a peur, Potter ?

_-_ Tu aimerais bien !

Harry fronça les siens et croisa les bras.

_-_ Continue.

_-_ D'accord, obtempéra Draco, l'air triomphant. Le perdant devra embrasser les doigts du vainqueur… chacun d'eux… les sucer avec sa bouche… _et_ avoir l'air de vraiment aimer ça.

_-_ QUOI ? hurla Harry. Mais je veux _pas_ sucer tes doigts !

Draco rit.

_-_ Alors, dans ce cas, il vaut mieux ne pas perdre, non ?

_-_ Tu me révoltes, Malfoy… Mais… je… je suis d'accord. En fait, ça pourrait être bien d'humilier cette effronterie que tu portes en toi, pendant un petit moment.

Draco sourit et rassembla le paquet de cartes pour les battre. Blaise ricana mais Harry décida bravement de l'ignorer.

A suivre…

Petite note de la traductrice :

(1) _Lanigiro. _Je me suis étonnée devant ce mot de passe qui n'était, à ma connaissance pas du latin – mais je peux me tromper – et j'ai fait quelques recherches sur le Net. Lani Giro est un groupe de rock.

(2) _Trou du cul. _Ne fustigez pas la traductrice ! Le terme employé par l'auteur est vraiment « asshole ». J'avoue que je suis restée perplexe un bon moment ; je ne voyais pas le rapport avec la liste de jeu de cartes proposée par Harry. J'ai fait là aussi pas mal de recherches mais apparemment pas dans la bonne direction – si on exclut, bien sûr, les sites qui me proposaient l'achat de cartes à jouer avec des dames montrant leur postérieur au dos – parce que j'ai fait chou blanc. Je me suis donc tourné vers l'auteur pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais en attendant sa réponse, j'ai demandé à JessHDH, avec qui je suis toujours en contact, elle m'a aimablement renseignée.

Donc, il en ressort que le « trou du cul » est bel et bien un jeu de cartes connu – pas de moi, hélas – et non un écart de langage supplémentaire de l'auteur…

Voilà pour les explications. J'attends vos commentaires.

Gros bisous

Falyla


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

C'est avec beaucoup de chagrin que je vous fais part d'une très triste nouvelle.

J'ai appris cet après-midi même que Michael avait mis fin à ses jours. Ses amis Maria et Rotschopf expliquent dans son LiveJournal, qu'à la suite d'une pénible maladie, il a cessé de vouloir poursuivre un combat perdu d'avance et a choisi d'abréger ses souffrances.

Je le connaissais un peu pour avoir échangé plusieurs mails avec lui ; d'abord pour lui demander la permission de traduire cette fic puis ensuite pour éclaircir certains détails de narration.

Je garderai le souvenir d'un jeune homme aimable et sensible qui aimait écrire de belles histoires.

Rotschopf est désormais détenteur des droits des fics selon la volonté de Michael. J'ai son autorisation pour poursuivre la traduction de MIMS. Il m'a cependant précisé qu'il ne savait pas s'il reprendrait ses écrits, bien que Michael lui ait raconté comment il comptaitterminer le récit de Golden Snitch et de Milk is my sugar.

Michael a dit encore « **_Keep on writing, as the fantasy world is one of the rare safe havens for us in this cruel and cold world. As long as diving into it gives you comfort and pleasure, just remember to do it_**. »

« **_Continuez d'écrire, puisque le monde de l'imagination est un des rares havres de paix pour nous dans ce monde cruel et froid. Tant que vous vous y plongerez, il vous donnera réconfort et plaisir, rappelez-vous simplement de le faire._** »

Dans ma bio, vous trouverez un lien, c'est une LJ community ouverte en la mémoire de Michael Serpent.

« Michael, où que tu sois, je te souhaite d'avoir enfin trouver l'apaisement que tu cherchais. »

Falyla


End file.
